Mission: High School?
by MsBlackAngel
Summary: Toshiro is sent to the world of the living on a mission and he has to go pretend to be a 16-year old high school student. Can he handle it? ToshiroXOC in future chaps. I suck at summaries lol  DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Why me?

Chapter 1: Why me?

"…Excuse me, sir?"

The white-haired prodigy looked confused (to say the least) and his face was filled with disbelief as he was looking at the Head-Captain Yamamoto.

"Did you not hear me Captain Hitsugaya?" The old captain questioned. "I'm sending you to a mission to the world of the living. You will be stationed in Kyoto, Japan for three years and to avoid suspicion, you will act as a high-school student. What was the part you did not understand? Or is there a reason to believe that you're disobeying direct orders?" Yamamoto said, raising an eyebrow on the young captain.

"…No sir, I will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Hitsugaya said, bowed and prepared to leave when the 1st division captain continued: "Oh yes, I forgot to mention, you will be living in a foster family. Try to get along with them."

The 10th division captain gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. He just said "yes sir" and bowed before leaving the 1st division office.

Once he was outside, he saw captains Ukitake and Kyoraku, obviously waiting for him. He walked to them and asked "You knew, didn't you?" with a LOT more irritation than usual in his voice.

Kyoraku just laughed and Ukitake gave the boy an apologetic smile while the temperature started to drop rapidly as the small captain no longer bothered to hide his irritation.

"There is no way I can leave my division for 3 whole years! The office will be packed full with paperwork after a month if I leave Matsumoto in charge!" he yelled, not caring about the fact that it had started to snow because of his freezing reiatsu.

Ukitake sighed and patted Hitsugaya on the shoulder, saying "Come now, Shiro-kun, it'll be good for you to get out of Seireitei for a while. And who knows, maybe high school isn't that bad."

Hitsugaya gave "Captain Tuberculosis" the kind of 'who do you think you're fooling' look and said "It was your idea to put in a foster family, wasn't it Ukitake?"

Ukitakes pale face suddenly got a faint blush and he looked away. Kyoraku just laughed again and said "I told you he'd figure it out. He is a genius after all."

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples as he started to walk towards division 10 as the two elder captains followed their younger colleague. "Hey don't be mad at him" Kyoraku said to the small captain. "He just thought that it would be good for you to have a normal family, even if it is only for three years. I mean, think about it; you'll have two sisters, mom and dad."

Hitsugaya sighed. He was very much pissed off. He knew he wouldn't be able to control his mouth if he opened it now. But he also knew the two captains wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't say anything.

He was getting even more pissed.

"_Why me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>My first fanfic ever YAY! This is going to be a long fic though, I can't say how many chaps but still. Please forgive my grammatical errors and misspelling, english is not my own language so I'm allowed to make mistakes.

**WARNING! **Toshiro will be very much OOC in future chaps *evil laughter*

Toshiro: Do I want to know?

Me: No. And even if you did, I wouldn't tell.

Toshiro: *sigh* Sure, whatever. I just came to tell you forgot something.

Me: What this time?

Toshiro: The fucking disclaimer!

Me. *Le gasp* No swearing! But yea, you're right I did forget it…

Toshiro: Angel does NOT OWN Bleach *mumbles*thank god*mumbles*

Me: I heard that. Anyway, please Review and tell me what you think!

Toshiro: What did you mean by OOC by the w…

Me:*GONE*

Toshiro: ANGEL!


	2. Meet the family

Chapter 2: Meet the family

"… And you're coming with me… why?" Toshiro asked Ukitake as the vein started to throb on his forehead. They were just leaving Seireitei and walking through the Senkaimon.

"Because someone needs to drop you off to the Nakagawas." The elder captain answered, matter-of-factly.

"I'm very much capable of going by myself…" the small captain started, only to get interrupted by Ukitake.

"Yes, but the Nakagawa family believes that you've lived up north in an orphanage your whole life. It would be weird if you walked there, now wouldn't it? Besides," Ukitake raised an eyebrow in an amused way and gave his younger colleague a smile "are you seriously saying that if I let you go alone, you'd go to the Nakagawas?"

The white-haired boys face got a faint blush as he looked away from the elder captain. Ukitake chuckled. "I thought so" he said as they arrived to Urahara shop. Hitsugaya was confused; he had thought they were going to Kyoto. Ukitake noticed this and said "We couldn't open a Senkaimon any closer to Kyoto".

'Somehow, I doubt that…' Hitsugaya thought, but decided to drop it. Instead he asked: "How ARE we going to get to Kyoto?" Ukitake looked at him and said with a 100% serious tone "I'll drive us".

Drive us….drive us…."DRIVE!" Toshiro yelled at the elder captain. Then he took a deep breath and asked: "Do you even have a license?"

Ukitake showed him the card Urahara had just given him. A (fake) driver's license. Well, obviously it had to be fake, Ukitake was dead after all.

Toshiro took another deep breath and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, let me rephrase that: do you know how to drive?" he asked the older captain.

"Well then, let's get going. It's a long way to Kyoto!" Ukitake said as he started to walk towards the brand new BMW that was parked in front of the shop.

'I just got ignored' the small captain thought. He was very much annoyed now. He let out a small sigh, took his backbag and went to the car.

'This will not end well…'

* * *

><p>Lucky for Toshiro, he was wrong. Ukitake did know how to drive and they reached Kyoto safely. It was already late when they got to the Nakagawa house. Toshiro stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. He turned to look at the house.<p>

'Wow, not bad' he thought as he opened the front gate to the garden.

The house was two-storied and it was made of white bricks. Toshiro couldn't see the backyard but somehow he just knew it had a large garden.

Before Toshiro could get a closer look, there was aloud "WOOF" and the next thing he knew, he was laying on his stomach on the concrete with a huge dog laying sideways on his back.

The front door opened and a young girl stepped outside with an elder man following her.

"Bad dog Willie, I told you not to jump on people like that" the girl said to the dog. The man behind her came outside and said "Cana, I told you to keep Willie on leash I'm sorry about that". He meant the last one to Toshiro.

"No problem" Toshiro said, "just don't tell him to roll over" (AN: OMG borrowed from FMA xD)

The man smiled at him and ordered the dog to get off. Then he helped the white-haired boy to his feet.

"So you must be Toshiro, right?" he asked. The said boy nodded while rubbing his back.

"My name is Daisuke Nakagawa, but feel free to call me dad" he said, giving the boy a kind, warm smile. Then he turned to face Ukitake. "I believe it was you I talked to over the phone. Would you like to come inside?" he asked. Ukitake shook his head and said "I appreciate the offer, but I must get going. It's a long way to drive home." He smiled and looked at the young captain. "Remember to behave yourself, okay?" he said before opening the door of the BMW.

"You stay out of the hospital, okay?" Toshiro replied, visibly annoyed.

Ukitake just laughed before stepping into the car and driving off.

"Hospital?" asked Mr. Nakagawa as he was looking at Toshiro. He looked very much confused.

"Tuberculosis." the boy said while Mr. Nakagawa lead him inside to the family's spacious living room. Once inside, the first thing he saw was a dogs nose right in front of his face. "Willie, off" said the youngest of the three girls in the room.

"Come now dear, Willie just likes him, that's all." the eldest girl said. Or rather, a woman. She looked very young either way, maybe twenty years old, max twenty-five. She walked to the captain and "welcome to the family Toshiro".

'She's beautiful' Toshiro thought before she continued. "My name is Haruhi, but you'll have to call me mom" she said smiling her warm smile.

This took a while to sink in.

"WHAT?" Toshiro said, or rather, yelled. He hadn't meant to say it so loud. But who could blame him, e was very surprised after all. Haruhi giggled a bit. "Well who did you think I was?" she asked. Toshiro was speechless.

'She looks like she's just reached 20… But she's got 2 daughters…. How old is she?' Toshiro was thinking, but he soon came back to his senses. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised" he apologized.

"Well you can't blame him mom, you look like you're the same age as nee-chan." the youngest girl said as she got up from the floor and walked to Toshiro. She had dark brown hair that was tied o a ponytail and brown eyes like her parents did. Her mother's hair was a few shades lighter

"My name is Cana and I'm 14 years old" she told him, smiling. Her smile was so adorable Toshiro just had to smile back. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she asked. Toshiro nodded, knowing what would come next.

"Why did you dye your hair white?"

'I knew it. I just fucking knew this was coming' he thought, sighed and said: "It's natural, this is the color I was born with. And no, I'm not wearing colored contacts either". He knew she would have asked that next.

"No way!" Cana said "Are you serious?" Toshiro was about to answer when the elder girl who was still sitting on the sofa said: "Cana, I don't think he has any reason to lie to you." She turned the TV off and got up from the sofa. She had the same brown eyes as the rest of the family and the same hair color as her mother but as her mother's hair reached just under her shoulder, the girls hair easily hit her waist. She turned and saw Toshiro. She literally stared for a while. Then she walked to him and pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"Awww, you're SO cute!" she squealed, then let go of the boy. "My name is Shizuka, but I demand that you call me nee-chan!" she said and gave the boy a wide smile.

When Toshiro catched his breath, he realized the same dog from earlier was rubbing its nose against his hand. "Oh, and I think you already met Willie." Shizuka said, patting the dog. Willie was a HUGE golden retriever, Toshiro noticed when he finally got a good look at it.

'I'm never going to blend in' Toshiro thought as Shizuka took his hand and started pulling him upstairs.

"Come on I'll show you your room." she said. It was obvious she was excited.

Toshiro walked upstairs behind the girl and Shizuka opened the last door in the hallway.

The room wasn't big, but it was more than enough for Toshiro. The bed was right under the large window, desk was at the end of the bed and the bookshelf and the wardrobe were next to each other beside the door.

"I hope you like it" Shizuka said, giving him a warm smile.

"I do, thank you very much" Toshiro said and smiled back. He meant it.

Shizuka giggled "You should smile more, you look cute when you do". Toshiro blushed.

"Anyway, dinners gonna be done soon, so come downstairs when you're done unpacking ok?"

"Okay" Toshiro replied as he heard the girl leave the room. When she was gone the small captain threw himself on his bed backwards, his hands behind his neck.

'Maybe Ukitake was right. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would.' he thought before accidentally drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Whoa! That was long! Way to go me! *Proud grin*<p>

Toshiro: …Why did I get crushed under a dog?

Me: For fun.

Toshiro: Fun for who?

Me: Myself and the rest of your fangirls.

Toshiro: Oh for the love of…

Me: Well now that you're here, would you do the honors?

Toshiro: *sigh* Angel does not own Bleach! Review and get her off my back she's makin' me OOC!

Me: Next time it's time for school! 'Till then, bye guys! *waves*


	3. Meet Chloe

Chapter 3: Meet Chloe

Next morning, Toshiro woke up to an unpleasant feeling.

'Too hot…' he thought before turning to his side. Or at least trying to turn. There was something heavy on top of him. He let out a yawn before opening his eyes. Guess what was the first thing he saw?

Willie.

Toshiro looked at the dog for a second before sitting up, pushing the dog to the floor in the process.

'No wonder it was hot' he thought, realizing that someone had covered him with a blanket. 'Must've been Shizuka…' he thought, getting up. He heard Willie, who was still sitting on the floor on the spot he fell on a moment earlier, growl. The dog looked very offended.

"Don't you look at me like that, you're the one who was sleeping on me" the captain said as he walked out of his bedroom door to the upstairs hallway.

When he got downstairs, the whole Nakagawa family was already eating breakfast in the dining room.

"Well, look who's up" said Mr. Nakagawa from behind his newspaper, smiling at the white-haired boy. His wife came from the kitchen, carrying a tray full of pancakes, also smiling.

"Good morning Toshiro. Seems like you slept well" she chuckled.

"Huh?" Toshiro said, still half asleep. He had no idea what Mrs. Nakagawa was talking about. At least not before he took a look at himself from the mirror on the wall. His hair was on even more spikes than usual and he still had little dark bags under his eyes. It was easy to tell he just woke up.

"Maybe I should take a shower first…" he said and started to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway.

"Something wrong?" Cana asked him. The boy turned on his heels.

"Where's the bathroom again?" The captain asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show it to you yesterday. Sorry" Shizuka said to him and got up from her seat. "Come on I'll show it to you."

* * *

><p>Once he was done with his shower he walked back to the dining room and sat down next to Cana. Mrs. Nakagawa brought him a steaming cup of tea.<p>

"Would you like some pancakes?"She asked him. Toshiro gave her a small, polite smile

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry" he said.

"How can you not be hungry, you didn't eat anything last night?" Cana asked him.

'Well that's something you don't need to know.' the boy thought. He had lost most of his appetite after the winter war against Aizen, and he had actually ended up in the 4th division barracks for a while because Captain Unohana didn't trust him to eat him properly. And who could blame her? Toshiro had lost a dangerous amount of weight after the war (AN: he did get it back before being sent out). Even though he denied it, it was obvious to Unohana that he was depressed because of what happened during the war. In other words, because of what happened to Hinamori. She was already completely healed physically but mentally, she was still thinking that it was all Ichimarus fault and that Aizen was innocent.

Well, obviously he couldn't tell Cana and the rest of the family about all this so instead he just chuckled and took a piece of toast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Toshiro and the Nakagawa family sat down to watch TV. Well, who watched who didn't.<p>

Mr. Nakagawa was watching the morning news and the women of the family were giving Toshiro the 3rd-degree.

"Where did you live?"

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Do you have any real siblings?"

"What happened to your family?"

Mr. Nakagawa sighed on his seat. He looked at his over-excited wife and daughters.

"Come on you three, let the poor boy breathe." he said, wearing a crooked smile on his face. Toshiro felt grateful to him. He was having a hard time not losing his short temper. He took a deep breath and started coming up with answers to the women.

"Uhh… I used to live up north in a small village, around 300 km from Sapporo. As for my hobbies I guess you could say martial arts. No, I don't have any real siblings but I do have a person I consider my sister. And for my family, I've got absolutely no idea, they died when I was very young so I don't remember them." he lied to them.

'I sure hope they buy it…' he thought, watching their impressions.

"We're sorry, we didn't want to hurt your feelings." Cana said. You could hear it from her voice that she was sorry. Shizuka and Mrs. Nakagawa were obviously sorry too.

"It's alright, I don't even remember my parents." he said and got up from the couch.

"I'm gonna take a walk" he said putting on his black converse and a grey hoodie before walking out of the front door.

* * *

><p>'How did I end up sitting on the asphalt?' Toshiro wondered.<p>

Toshiro was just walking, not caring where he would end up and completely lost in thought. He didn't even realize how far away from the house he was before coming crashing back down on earth. Literally. He accidentally ran into someone on a corner, where neither one of them had seen the other coming.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he heard someone say. He glanced up. There was a blond, green-eyed girl looking down to him and offering her hand to help him up from the asphalt. The girl couldn't be any older than what he was pretending to be (AN: 16 years people!) and she had a foreign accent.

"No problem, I'm alright" Toshiro said, taking her hand and lifting himself up from the ground. He dusted himself and noticed a map on the ground. He took it and gave it to the girl, since it was obviously hers.

"You looking for something?" he asked, pointing at the map.

"Yeah, I was looking for the 2nd west high. I'm kinda new here and I've got no idea where it is."

2nd west high school?

"You starting there tomorrow too?" he asked. The girl looked at him, surprised. She nodded.

"Well good to know I'm not the only new kid on the block." he mused. The girl suddenly got a wide smile on her face.

"No way, seriously?" she said, excited.

"Yeah, want me to show you where it is?" the captain asked her. 'I might as well get to know people' he thought. He knew where the school was because he had studied the city map and now remembered it without any problems (What did you expect from a genius?).

"Oh, would you? Really?"

Toshiro nodded. The girl let out an excited squeal.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

'Wow, I just ran into the human version of Matsumoto….' the boy thought, smirking to the thought as he started to walk. The girl followed him.

"You're not Japanese are you?" Toshiro asked the girl while they walked. The girl looked at him, pouting.

"It was that obvious?" she asked, still pouting. Toshiro smirked.

"Yeah, your accent gave you away." he said. "You're American, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I moved to Japan with my mom last month, so I'm still new around here" she told him.

"Well you've been here for a month, I just came to Kyoto yesterday" he said with his stern "office-voice".

"So you're the new-new kid, huh?" she mused as they reached the school.

"So this is it." Toshiro said and saw the girls worried look. "No need to worry, there's only about 300 students in the whole school." he told her.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, I'll stick out like a sore thumb" she said nervously.

"Oh you think you'll stick out and you're talking to a guy with white hair" Toshiro said to her. "And before you ask, it's natural" continued before she got a chance to say anything.

"Liar, there's no way that's natural" she said as they started going back the way they came from.

"Fine, don't believe me. I know that no-one does" he said, shifting his shoulders. "It is weird for someone to have white hair, isn't it?" he thought out loud.

"You think?" the corn-blond said with a crooked smile, raising an eyebrow.

Toshiro chuckled at that. Well, it was true, his hair color was special. They kept on walking until they reached the corner where they ran into each other.

"Well, I'd better get going back home now" she said. "Thank you for showing me the way to the school. But, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so" he answered and started to turn to leave, nut the girl continued.

"Hey, do you think we could meet up here tomorrow morning? We could walk to school together." she said to him, smiling.

"Yeah, I don't see why not" he said.

"Great, I'll see you here at 8, alright?" she said and started running the other way.

"…Okay" Toshiro said. That girl's got way too much energy for his taste. Then he noticed the girl turn around at the end of the street.

"I forgot to ask; what's your name?" she shouted

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" he shouted back. "Yours?"

"Chloe. Chloe Martins." she said, waved at him and disappeared behind the corner.

* * *

><p>Toshiro: So…..<p>

Me: What?

Toshiro: Don't you 'what' me! Where's the rest of it? Last time you said that I would have to start school in this chapter?

Me: Are you complaining? I'm putting up your misery.

Toshiro: I'm not complaining, I'm happy with this, but you promised the readers I would start this time…

Me: *sigh* I know, and I'm sorry about that, but I had to cut this chapter in two, otherwise it would have been WAY too long for anyone to read.

Toshiro: Okay, I'll let it slide this time. But next time I'll bankai your sorry butt for betraying the readers.

Me:…I'm so sorry, please don't kill me, I still need to do the disclaimer.

Toshiro: Well what are you waiting for? Do it!

Me: EEEK! SCARY! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!

Toshiro: No need to scream. Just one question.

Me: Shoot.

Toshiro: Was I flirting with Chloe?

Me: *GONE*

Toshiro: What! Again? ANGEL!


	4. Welcome to High School

Chapter 4: Welcome to High School

DI-DI-DI-DI-DI…

"Uhh…"

DII-DIIII-DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….

CRASH!

…..

…..

…..

Knock.

"Uhh…. Yeah?"

"Toshiro? Are you alright? I heard a crash…. What happened to your alarm clock?"

Toshiro sat up on his bed, still 80% asleep. First he looked at Mrs. Nakagawa, who was standing on his doorway, and then moved his eyes to look at the piece of scrap metal that used to be his alarm clock. Then he looked at Mrs. Nakagawa again. She had a rather amused look on her face.

"Seems like you're really not a morning person?" she said while opening the curtains.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that Mrs. Nakagawa" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I told you to call me mom didn't I?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Well anyway, go take a shower, breakfast is almost ready. Oh yes and your school uniform is in the bathroo…." she froze in the middle of sentence when Toshiro got up from bed. Toshiro looked at her. She was staring straight at Toshiro.

"Umm…Mrs. Nakagawa?" he said. "Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Nakagawa just stood there, then she pointed at the young captains chest. The boy looked down to see what got her speechless.

'Aw, shit!' he thought. The scar he got from the battle against Aizen (AN: When the bastard cut his arm and leg off) was still very much visible. Especially since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What happened to you?" Mrs. Nakagawa said, rushing to him.

'What am I supposed to tell her?' Toshiro almost panicked. 'I can't tell her what really happened…. Come on, think!'

"Some crazy bastard attacked my friend so I kinda lost it and attacked him but didn't notice he had a sword so he cut me and the next thing I knew was that I woke up in the hospital a few days later." he said quickly.

'Damn, now I basically told her what happened! How much more stupid can I get?' he was mentally hitting himself. Now it was official. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10, was in full panic.

"How long has it been?" Mrs. Nakagawa asked him.

"Um… about a month." he said, and right after he said the he mentally hit himself again. 'IDIOT!' he thought to himself.

"Really? It looks older than that" the woman wondered. Well obviously it looks older; captain Unohana had already healed it as much as she could.

"Yeah, the doctor did a great job patching me up." he said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well as long as you're alright." Mrs. Nakagawa said, smiling at the boy. "Go take a shower, I'll go downstairs." She started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Nakagawa? Could you do me a favor not to tell anyone else? I don't want people to know." he said before she could leave.

"Alright, if that's what you want. But didn't I tell you to call me mom?" she said with fake irritation in her voice, and left.

Toshiro chuckled at her voice and started to walk towards the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>8.00 AM<p>

Toshiro was walking towards the spot he had agreed to meet Chloe at. He was wearing his school uniform. It was a simple white short-sleeved blouse, grey pants and a blue tie.

'Why do they make us wear these?' Toshiro thought. He was complaining even though he had left the tie home.

Once he got to their meeting spot, Chloe was already there waiting.

"Sorry, am I late?" he asked when he reached her.

"Nope, I just got here myself" she answered, smiling widely.

Once they got to the school, the yard was already full of people. Toshiro noticed that Chloe looked nervous.

"Come on, the class lists are over there" he said and pointed to the other end of the yard where the most of the people were gathered. Chloe nodded and they went to see the lists.

"I can't see anything~" Chloe whined, standing on her toes to see over the peoples heads. "Can you see?" she asked Toshiro.

"Yeah, just a second" he answered. He had gotten a growth spurt after war, and now he was 179 cm tall and very happy about it. (AN: I've got no idea how the inch systems works, that's why cm but for comparison, 4,4 ft is about 133 cm)

"Seems like we're in the same class" he told the blond girl.

"Really? Oh yeah!" she said and jumped up in excitement. Toshiro chuckled at the girls childish behavior. He turned around to leave but bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" he said and started to walk away, but was stopped when the person gripped his shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you actually think you can just walk away after bumping into me?" he said to Toshiro. The young captain just pushed the hand off his shoulder and turned to face the guy.

"Come on, I said I was sorry. No reason to start threatening." he said with his usual calm tone and started to walk away. But before he got further than a few steps he sensed the guy attacking him from behind. He took a step aside to dodge. The guy had apparently putted a lot of force into the hit because when he didn't hit his target he fell out of balance and face first to the ground.

'Aw shit, this guy is hopeless, doesn't even know when there's too much force in the hit.' he thought and bent a little to see if the guy was breathing.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. He heard the guy start to mutter something.

"You should be worrying about yourself!" the guy yelled and got up fast and tried to kick Hitsugaya, who obviously dodged it easily. The other guy started sending hits toward Toshiro who just dodged them all. When the guy made the same mistake as he did with the first punch, Toshiro jumped, took a step on his back and landed behind him as the guy fell his face first to the concrete.

"Come on, just give it up already. The only things you've managed to hurt so far are your face and your pride." he said. The guy got up from the ground and turned around for yet another attack. Toshiro readied himself to dodge again. But they were stopped by an angry voice.

"That's enough, both of you!"

Both boys looked at the person who had yelled. He was a small man in his mid-thirties, wearing a black suit and blue tie. Judging by the way he looked, Toshiro knew he was the principal.

'Oh great, I'm in trouble on my first day' he thought and let out a sigh. The small man had reached them and he was looking at them both.

"I saw the whole thing. Kase, you know the rules, the school has zero tolerance on fighting, you'll be expelled for the next two weeks. Don't say anything, you had it coming. As for you Mr. …." the man said, meaning the last one to Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya, sir. Toshiro Hitsugaya" he answered the mans question, slightly nervous. What if he gets expelled too?

"Mr. Hitsugaya, as I said I saw the whole thing, and I have to say you did well keeping your head cool even though it was obvious you would have beaten him easily. So, no need for you to worry you did nothing wrong. Oh yes, I'm sure you already figured it out but I'm the principal of this school. Name is Fujioka. Welcome to Kyoto 2nd west high school." the man said, smiling at the young captain.

"Thank you sir" Toshiro said, bowed politely and waved to Chloe in order to get her to follow him and walked inside. The principal stayed outside watching after the boy.

"This is going to be a one hell of a year" he mused to himself.

* * *

><p>Me: There! You started high school! Happy?<p>

Toshiro: …. Why did you make me get into a fight?

Me: For a little excitement.

Toshiro: Let me guess; excitement for you and the other fangirls?

Me: Yep! How'd you know?

Toshiro: Hunch.

Me: Oh, alright. Would you do the honors?

Toshiro: Angel does not own Bleach nor she ever will.

Me: GIVE ME REVIEWS PEOPLE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Friends?

Chapter 5: Friends?

Toshiro was walking through the school hallway, Chloe right behind him.

"Where is that damn classroom…." he muttered to himself. They had been looking for it for almost 15 minutes, which was a lot since it was a small school.

"Hey, Toshiro?" Chloe said to the captain. He turned his head to face the blond girl.

"How did you do that?"

"Did what?" He asked her. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Outside, how did you dodge all those hits?" Chloe said.

"Oh, that…. Years of training." he answered her and started walking again. Chloe had to take a few running steps to catch him.

"Training what?" she asked him. She wasn't going to let this go before she had a good answer.

"Martial arts." he said and noticed that they had finally found the classroom. He opened the door and walked in, Chloe following him. The girl was basically hiding behind him, she was beyond nervous. Toshiro glanced at her, sighed and walked to an empty seat in the corner. He sat down and Chloe took a seat next to him. Toshiro noticed that a lot of the people in the class were looking at him (his hair). He motioned Chloe to get closer, and whispered to her: "Who's the sore thumb now?" and smirked. Chloe smiled and let out a giggle.

They were just talking about everyday things when the white-haired boy noticed that there were a few other students approaching them. He raised his head and looked at the first person, a boy with black, messy and spiky hair and dark amethyst eyes.

"Hey." the boy said to him, smiling widely.

"Can I help you?" Toshiro said with his usual come-closer-and-freeze voice. As we all know, Toshiro Hitsugaya does NOT trust just anyone who walks to him.

"No need to be like that Toshiro" Chloe said to him and smiled at the black-haired boy.

"Sorry, I guess he's always like that"

"No probs. But actually we just came to introduce ourselves. My name's Mitsuhiko Sakuragi and this is my twin sister Mio" he said gesturing to the girl standing next to him. She had long, black hair just like his brother except for the fact that it was long enough to reach her mid-back and not messy. Her eyes were a few shades lighter than her brothers.

Then Mitsuhiko continued: "The blond over here in Genma Miyasaki, he's quiet but he's a good guy." he said with a smirk when the last boy who had dark brown hair put his arm around his neck and said: "An' my name's Tamotsu Suoh and the little one over there is….UGH!" he growled and fell to the floor, doubling over in pain. Toshiro looked at him for a second then looked back up to see a black haired girl with dark blue eyes. The girl was actually short, around 150 cm and she looked very much pissed. And her stance gave away the fact that she had just kicked Tamotsu below the belt. From behind. 'Ouch…' thought Toshiro, feeling bad for the boy.

"Just who do you think you're calling small?" the girl hissed at the boy on the floor. Then she straightened her skirt and looked at Toshiro saying: "As Tamo was saying, my name's Ayumi Haruno, but please call me Yumi." She gave the captain a warm smile. She was actually very pretty.

"What're you're names?" Mitsuhiko asked

"Chloe Martins" the girl said smiling widely at him. Mitsuhiko nodded and looked at Toshiro.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said simply.

Mitsuhiko and the others sat down on the empty seats close by. Tamotsu, who had now recovered from Ayumis hard kick, sat down to the seat in front of Toshiro's. He turned to face the captain.

" I saw what happened at the yard earlier." he told him.

"So?" Toshiro said, looking at him.

"So, those were pretty nice moves you pulled there. Where'd you learn to move like that?" he asked. Toshiro was surprised to hear admiration in his voice. He noticed that the rest of the boys were looking at him too.

"Umm… I've been training martial arts pretty much my whole life so…" he said and shrugged his shoulders. Tamotsu let out an approving whistle.

"I admit it, I'm impressed. I mean, you don't look like you're a martial artist with that physique" he said smirking but Toshiro grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Watch what you're saying, bigger men have lost their lives saying things like that." he said, irritated. "And I don't think you have anything to say about physique" he smirked, and let go. Tamotsu was baffled and Mitsuhiko just laughed and said: "Seems like you're the kind of person you don't want to get mad." and kept on laughing. The rest of the "gang" joined him soon, even Toshiro let out a small laugh.

"But hey, Toshiro-kun, can I ask something?" Mio said once she was done laughing.

'Here we go…' Toshiro thought as he nodded to the girl.

"Why did you dye your hair white?" she asked him.

'I knew it.' Toshiro thought and sighed.

"It's natural, this is the color I was born with" he told her. It was obvious not one of them believed him.

"Yeah right, and Tamo can fly" Yumi said, rolling her eyes. Mitsuhiko and Tamotsu looked at each other, nodded, got up, grabbed Toshiro from his arms and pulled him out of the classroom. The girls looked after them, baffled. When the boys came back 5 minutes later Toshiro looked beyond pissed and the other two looked confused and they both were holding their hands on their heads on top of very much visible bumps. All three of them sat down. It was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Tamotsu broke it by saying: "There's still so much in this world we don't know about". The girls stared at him for a second, then looked at each other.

"They didn't….." Yumi started and paled.

"I think they did" Chloe said, blushing so much she looked like a tomato.

"Idiots." Mio said and gave her brother a slap. (AN: LOL I'm leaving this for you to figure )Then the teacher came in and started the homeroom.

* * *

><p>12.30 PM<p>

Since it was the first day, it didn't last too long and Toshiro and the others were walking out of the schoolyard. They just walked and talked until they reached the place where Toshiro and Chloe had met that morning and Toshiro turned to go home.

"Hey, what do you guys say we all meet right here tomorrow morning?" Chloe suggested. Toshiro looked at her, confused.

"Yeah, sounds good" Tamotsu said and smirked. Everyone else agreed with him.

"Okay, right here, tomorrow at 8, alright?" Chloe said and waved at them before walking away.

Toshiro said bye too and walked home. Once he got there, he noticed that he was the first one home. Well, second, but Mrs. Nakagawa was a housewife.

"Mrs. Nakagawa, I'm back!" he said loudly when he got inside. He heard she was in the kitchen so he went there, thinking she hadn't heard him.

"Mrs. Nakagawa?" he asked once he got to the kitchen. Still no answer. He was standing behind her so he knew she heard him. Then it clicked. He chuckled silently.

"Mom, I'm home." he said. That did the trick. She turned around and smiled.

"Welcome home Toshiro. How was your first day?" she asked him.

"It was okay I guess." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you make any friends?" Mrs. Nakagawa asked him.

'Friends?' he thought and a small smile curved his lips.

"Yeah, I did." he said, smiling.

* * *

><p>Me: And there you go! The rest of my OC's have stepped in!<p>

Toshiro: Okay, but Ayumi-san just wants to ask one thing.

Me: Yes my dear?

Ayumi: Why am I short tempered and violent? *angry glare*

Me: For…

Toshiro: Don't you dare say "for fun"!

Me: …. But it is for fun. For me and the readers. *pouts*

Toshiro: *sigh* I give up. Ayumi-san, if you'd please.

Ayumi: Okay! *clears throat* Angel does not own Bleach~ !

Toshiro: Give her reviews, they make her day better!

Me: Until the next chapter: BYE GUYS!


	6. The Unlucky 7

Chapter 6: The Unlucky 7

It had been a few weeks since Toshiro and Chloe met the others the first time. Chloe warmed up to the rest of the gang soon, but Toshiro, as expected, did not fully trust them yet.

It was now midway through September, and the weather was getting chilly. Toshiro and the rest of the gang were sitting in the school café having lunch. Well, most of the gang. No-one had seen Tamotsu since the second period, and Genma had already gone looking for him. The girls were worried for him.

"He never just leaves without saying anything" Ayumi said, knowing Tamotsu for years. Toshiro looked around and noticed that few seniors were laughing at the corner of the cafeteria. Otherwise it wouldn't have drawn his attention, but he noticed that one of them was that guy who had attacked him on the first day….Kase, right? Anyway, that guy was laughing the most, and he soon looked at Toshiro and mouthed to him: ' You're next'. The captain realized they had done something to Tamotsu, and got up quickly. Not wanting to make a scene, he walked out of the cafeteria. The rest of the gang followed him and as soon as they got outside of the café and he was sure the seniors no longer saw them, he turned on his heels to face the others.

"Did Tamotsu say anything about where he was going?" he asked them.

"Well, he did say he was going to the bathroom…" Mitsuhiko said, and as soon as he finished, Toshiro turned again and rushed to the closest bathroom, almost knocking Genma over when he came from behind the corner. When they got to the bathroom, Genma and Mitsuhiko had already catched up with what was going on and started opening the doors to the stall doors, and soon enough Toshiro and Genma heard Mitsuhiko say: "Does anyone have a knife?" The other two looked at each other and then walked to Mitsuhiko and saw what was inside the stall.

Tamotsu. Fixed to the bowl with duct tape very tightly. Even his mouth was covered. Mitsuhiko pulled the piece of tape off Tamotsus mouth. The tape left a nasty red mark on his mouth.

"Just wait a sec buddy. I'll go get a teacher to help us…" Mitsuhiko started, and got interrupted by Toshiro.

"Not necessary." he stated and pulled a pocket knife from under his belt where he had been hiding it. He always carried it with him, must be because he was so used to carrying a zanpakuto around and felt anxious without it. He leaned over and started cutting off the tapes. They got Tamotsu out after 10 minutes.

"God damnit!" Tamotsu cursed while rubbing his sore wrists. All of his skin that was visible was filled with red marks because of the tape.

"This has to stop!" Mio exclaimed. "This was like, what, 5th time this week?" Toshiro looked at her, face filled with confusion. Mio noticed this and continued: "I mean the 5th time this week something like this has happened to any of us."

"How long has this been going on?" he asked. He hadn't noticed anything being wrong until now. The others looked at him, baffled.

"Dude, seriously? You haven't even noticed? You're the one who's been targeted the most. You've been dodging UFO's the whole week!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"I have?" Toshiro asked. He was very much confused. He didn't remember anything like that. Well, now that he thought about it, he DID remember dodging some things flying at him. Guess he hadn't noticed because dodging was a reflex to him. He came back from his thoughts and looked at the others.

"You didn't answer my question: how long has this been going on?" he repeated, looking at the rest of the gang. Ayumi was the first to speak up.

"It's been 'round two weeks. Ever since that Kase guy came back to school…" she started but stopped mid-sentence, when everyone looked at her and then Toshiro. It didn't take a genius to figure out what's going on. Kase wanted revenge on the captain. They went outside and sat down on a few benches. There was a silent moment, which was broken by Mio.

"This isn't fair. The rich and/or popular kids can do anything they want and no-one even tries to stop them." she sighed.

"Well, I guess we are the losers' here." usually silent Genma said and sighed too.

"Yup, we're the Unlucky 7" Chloe finished and hung her head. Toshiro, who had been thinking, sat up straight on his spot and spoke up.

"Who said we're the losers' here?" he said, irritated. He couldn't believe what the others were saying.

"Um, common sense?" Ayumi said, raising an eyebrow. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase that: who said we HAVE TO BE losers'? I mean the 'popular kids' are either assholes, cheerleaders, drinkers or smokers god damnit! Are you saying that since we're none of those, we're losers?" he almost yelled.

"Basically, yeah. But you missed the band members and jocks, they're popular t…. Toshiro, you alright buddy?" Tamotsu asked when he noticed that the white-haired boy was just staring blankly into space.

"Didn't you guys say that this school doesn't have a music club?" Toshiro said, still staring.

"Umm… yeah?" Mitsuhiko said. The whole gang just looked at Toshiro, confused.

"And you also said that you all play something, right?" the captain continued, still staring.

"Yeah, but could you please move your head? You're creeping me out." Chloe said.

"Isn't the soccer team looking for new players? We all play don't we?" he said, gesturing to himself and the rest of the boys. The boys nodded and looked at him.

"You have my unshared attention buddy" Tamotsu said looking at the white-haired boy.

"I think we should go to the coach and see if we can get to the team. And as for the music club, isn't the minimum number of members seven? We could ask Mori-sensei if she could be our instructor, she is the music teacher, right?" Toshiro said, looking at the others. The others were looking at him and each other. They liked the idea, it was written all over their faces. Suddenly, Ayumi jumped up from her seat.

"He's right! There's no reason for us to be the losers! We SHOULD do this. I don't know about you guys but I'm in" she said and looked at the others who looked just as excited as she was. They all got up.

"We're in" the twins said in unison.

"Me too" Genma said, and smiled.

"Make it three" Chloe said, jumping up from the bench.

"You don't have to ask me twice" Tamotsu said, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"I knew you'd see this my way" Toshiro said, letting a smile curve in his lips. Tamotsu looked at the rest of the gang.

"Okay, so who's coming with me and Tosh to look for Mori-sensei?" he grinned and started to walk back inside, the others following him.

'I can't believe I talked them into this…' Toshiro thought and followed his friends.

* * *

><p>Toshiro: Well that took you a while to write. You having an authors block or som…. Hey, where's Angel?<p>

Chloe: She has her testweek going on so she went home to study. Said something about having to read five books for next week.

Toshiro: …. wow, I thought she was a freshman in high school?

Chloe: She IS. So, dear readers, Angel will not be updating for a while. If she can keep her hands off the computer that is.

Toshiro: Which basically means she's going to update as soon as she gets a new idea. As for the disclaimer, she still doesn't own Bleach.

Chloe: 'Till the next time!

Toshiro: Wait just a sec! Angel left a note: "For Toshirofan: Let's just say the boys checked Toshiro's real haircolor...in the boys bathroom ;)"

...

...

Toshiro: ANGEL! *blush*


	7. A Bad Day

Chapter 7: Bad day

"Are you even listening, Tosh?"

The white-haired captain woke up from his thoughts and looked at Tamotsu. The gang was sitting in the school café and having lunch. Okay, everyone except Toshiro, who still hadn't gotten his appetite back.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Toshiro said to him. Tamotsu rolled his eyes.

"He said that we got Mori-sensei to be our instructor. She gave us the keys to the music room, and we're gonna check it out after school." Chloe said, almost jumping on her seat. As usual, she was over-active and hyper. Well, at least she was happy.

"Yeah, that sounds great" Toshiro said, giving his friends a barely visible smile.

"Hey are you alright buddy? You haven't eaten anything." Mitsuhiko said, looking at Toshiro's plate.

"He never eats" Genma stated with his usual monotone voice. Everyone looked at him and then moved their eyes to Toshiro. Chloe tilted her head to the side and looked at the captain.

"Is there something wrong? You know you can tell us if there is" she said to him, her voice filled with worry.

"I'm alright. I'm just not hungry, that's all" the boy said and gave her a small reassuring smile. Chloe and the others gave him the look that just screamed 'who do you think you're fooling?'

"But seriously, man, you should eat. You already look like you're gonna pass out any second" Mitsuhiko said to him, while his sister nodded rapidly.

"For once brother, you have a point. And even more, we have swimming class later today. I really don't want to fish you out of the pool" she said.

"Aw, shit, that was today? I forgot all about it." Mitsuhiko cursed, and looked a bit defeated.

"Well, good thing you have a sister that did remember. You swim shorts are in my locker" she said, taking a bite of her pizza. Toshiro barely heard their conversation anymore. He was lost in his thoughts again.

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Ayumi thought before turning back to her lunch.

* * *

><p>"I HATE SWIMMING!" Tamotsu exclaimed loudly when the boys were in the changing rooms. Toshiro, who had just gotten himself into his shorts, looked at him, baffled.<p>

"What's wrong with swimming? I mean, would you rather be on the field doing laps?" he said as he pulled an old t-shirt over his head. No way he was going to let people see his scar.

" Well, yeah if you think that way…. But still! Water is cold and wet, I hate it! It's alright in the summer, but in gym class? I don't think so." Tamotsu whined.

"Quit yer bitchin' and get to the pool Suoh!" a loud voice boomed trough the room, making the boys wince. The school coach was a big man; way over 2 meters tall and he had a strong build. First time Toshiro saw him, he thought he was Kenpachi. No offense to the 11th division captain.

Once the boys got out of the changing rooms, the girls were already out and waiting for them. The boys sat down next to the metal fence that divided the pool area from the rest of the yard and waited for their turn to come. The coach put them to the pool in pairs and because the guy had no sense of logic there was no way to tell who's going to be your partner. Then after a while the big man yelled:

"Okay, next pair is Mitsuhiko Sakuragi and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Get yer asses over 'ere!"

The boys winced, but got up. Before Toshiro reached the starting platform, the coach stopped him.

"No clothes in the pool" he said with a tone that said. "And don't even think about back talking, just take the shirt off and get to the pool." he said. His tone didn't leave any space to argue, so Toshiro pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to where he had been sitting a while ago. He didn't look up, but he felt his classmates' eyes on his scar as he stepped to the platform. From the corner of his eye he saw Mitsuhiko mouth 'You alright?'. He nodded to him and turned to face the pool as the coach blew his whistle. It didn't take long for the boy to reach the other end, turn around and reach the other end again. Once Mitsuhiko reached the end too he got up from the pool and started to walk towards the rest of the gang and his shirt. He felt dizzy and he wanted to sit down. But before he could get further than a few meters away from the pool, he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to see the coach looking at him.

"What happened to ya, kid?" the man asked him.

"A little accident a few years back, nothing serious." he said. No need for the coach to know what he told Mrs. Nakagawa.

"Like hell kid. That scar goes right trough. What happened?" the man demanded. Toshiro could feel the rest of the class staring at him. Or rather, his scar. He was getting irritated and his head was already spinning a little.

"I told you it was an accident few years back! Nothing to worry about." he said, irritation obvious in his voice. Why does he care anyway?

"Kid, stop lying. I hate liars even more than lazy bums." coach said. He was starting to get angry.

"Well, too bad for you. You do seem to recognize liars, I'll give you that, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you what really happened" he said and turned around on his heels. Fast. A little too fast. His head, which had been spinning slightly before, made a full spin inside his skull and Toshiro's vision got blurry and faded to black. The last thing he remembered was someone yelling his name before he hit the tiled floor.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…"<p>

"He's waking up!"

'Who's voice is that?' Toshiro thought, opening his eyes. Everything looked blurry. He couldn't tell who was standing/sitting next to him.

"Don't move kid, ya hit yer head pretty bad" he heard someone say. That accent… coach? He blinked a few times and his vision cleared. He saw his friends looking at him, worried look all over their faces. Ignoring the coach's words, Toshiro pushed himself up from the tiles and held his head with his left hand. He felt like he was going to have a headache later. He looked around a little. The whole class was looking at him as he got up.

"Hey, didn't cha hear what I said? I told ya not to move!" the boy heard the coach say but ignored him and kept walking until he reached his abandoned shirt and pulled it on. Then he felt someone grab his shoulder again. First, he thought it was coach, but when he turned around he was face-to-face with worried looking Tamotsu.

"Come on, man, sit down and take a breath. Then we'll take you to the nurses offi…"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've seen way too many doctors to this age already. Besides, I'm sure it's just because I didn't eat much at lunch." Toshiro told the other boy.

"Didn't eat much? Buddy, you didn't even touch your lunch!" Mitsuhiko joined the conversation.

"And how is that a problem? I'm alive, no need to worry." the white haired boy said to them, rubbing his aching head.

"Well you won't be alive for too long if you keep this up Tosh. Seriously, you look like a skeleton." Tamotsu said gesturing to the other boys overly thin arms, then continued: "Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Chloe's right, you can tell us" he said, looking at the captain, who was baffled. He hadn't expected something like that to come out of the other's mouth.

"Just tell us what happened kid!" the coach yelled. Toshiro looked at the tall man as his memories started to resurface.

_Battle._

_His sword gone trough Aizen._

_Kurosaki yells._

_Blood._

_Hinamori._

_**Hinamoris blood.**_

The captains knees started to give in. His breath came out in pants. He was sweating. He didn't want to…no. He couldn't tell them. Anything. Even if he could tell them, he wouldn't. It was too much for him. Even captain Unohana said so. She had said that the white-haired captain had a serious trauma. And she also said that he wasn't ready to face it. Not yet. Toshiros knees buckled and gave in, letting the boy fall to the tiled floor. Tears started to form in his eyes, but he shook them off before anyone could see. He stared at the ground and felt someone placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up. Ayumi looked down to him and smiled warmly.

"It's obviously something you don't want to tell about, and that's fine. We all have our secrets. Take Tamo for example: he couldn't look at a spider to save his life" she said and the whole class broke out laughing. Tamotsu looked pissed at first but joined them quickly. Even Toshiro cracked a small smile. It was weird. One minute everyone was extremely worried, and the next they were all laughing. All it took was one sentence. Thanks to Ayumi, the gloomy atmosphere was all gone.

Once everyone was done laughing, Ayumi looked at the captain who had gotten up from the floor and looked at him.

"But seriously, go to the nurses' office. You're bleeding, and blood doesn't look good on white." she said to him. Toshiro touched his head; true enough there was blood on his fingers. Then, there was a loud crash and everyone turned around to see Mitsuhiko lying on the ground, pale as a ghost. He was out cold.

"Seems like my brothers cute little weakness has been revealed: he has hematophobia, in other words, he's afraid of blood." Mio explained to the baffled class while trying to get his brother to wake up. The class started to laugh again as Tamotsu took the unconscious Mitsuhiko and started to walk towards the nurses' office with Ayumi and Toshiro.

* * *

><p>After they got out of the office, the gym class was already over and everyone else had gone home. Mitsuhiko was still pale and looked like he was going to throw up and Toshiro had a bandage around his head to cover the small injury. They walked together to their usual meeting spot, but once Toshiro was sure no-one saw him, he started running towards the Nakagawa house. Fast enough to make the usually twenty minute walk last five minutes. Well, it was late, and no-one saw him. And even if someone did, he wouldn't have been able to recognize his face with that speed. Besides, he was late for dinner. Not that he was going to eat much anyway. Once he got to the garden gate and opened it he noticed that there was a strange car in their driveway.<p>

'Do we have guests?' he thought as he walked in to the house and to the living room.

"I'm back" he said at the door before completely walking in, only to get yelled at.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Toshiro almost jumped because of the dangerous tone Mrs. Nakagawa was using. She was pissed. No, scratch that. She was beyond angry. She continued yelling.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago! Where were you? And why didn't you answer your phone? And WHAT ON EARTH happened to your head?" she almost screamed, pointing to the bandage around his head. Toshiro took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for being late. I didn't answer my phone because the battery's dead. And please, don't worry about the bandage, that was just a little accident in gym class. Which is also the explanation to why I'm late, the school nurse was patching me up" he told her calmly. He saw that Mrs. Nakagawa was calming down. She took a very deep breath and sat down to the sofa next to her husband, who was smiling.

"See, I told you that he had a good reason to be late" Mr. Nakagawa said, still smiling to his wife.

"How do you know he got that from gym class? He could've been in a fight" a cold voice said. Toshiro looked at the sofa and noticed an elder man sitting there. The man looked like Mrs. Nakagawa, except the fact his eyes were cold. The look he gave to Toshiro made it obvious: this man is the head of the Nakagawa family.

"Toshiro, meet my father, Takuto Kooyama. I guess he's your grandfather now" she said smiling at the boy.

'Kooyama must be her maiden name…' Toshiro thought as he heard the elder man talk.

"I never agreed with you two adopting a child. And now I agree even less. Just look at him, he has white hair. He's obviously going to be a criminal, if he already isn't! It's written all over his face." the man spoke, and didn't even try to hide the disgust in his voice. Toshiro just stared at the man. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just who did he think he was? The young captain took a very deep breath before saying anything to calm himself down.

"I assure you, I'm not a criminal…." he started, but the man interrupted him rudely.

"If you're not a criminal, why are you living with my daughters' family? Why aren't you living with your own family?" Mr. Kooyama asked the boy. It was obvious that if Toshiro wouldn't answer him, he would kick him to the street. Toshiro was now overly pissed. What does this guy think he knows about him?

"It's hard to live with my family since I don't even remember what they look like." he told him, no longer hiding his irritation. The room temperature started to drop below freezing.

"See, exactly what I meant! Your parents never cared about you so they abandoned you and you became a criminal! The classic story." the elder man said loudly, ignoring his family's words of protest.

"Not really." Toshiro continued. It was already snowing outside and there was frost on the living room windows. "If you just would've let me finish, you would know that my parents died when I was just an infant. THAT is why I don't remember them or live with them. So, please, next time you start judging people at least check if there is even a chance of your 'theory' to be true" the captain said with so much venom in his voice that everyone in the room got scared. Toshiro turned around on his heels and went to his room and dropped himself to his bed.

' Well, at least tomorrow can't be as bad as today was' he thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Me: This has got to be the longest thing I've ever written! I just hope it's not too long…<p>

Toshiro: Weren't you supposed to be studying? Don't you still have three tests coming?

Me: Yeah… But I got an idea for this chapter so I just had to finish it.

Toshiro: Your idea was to make my life miserable. AGAIN.

Me: Not miserable, never. I just had to add a little something to spice things up. *grin*

Toshiro: I'll never see the end of this story if I keep talking to you….

Me: Well, at least stay alive for a little while so you can see what happens in the next chapter!

Toshiro: I'm not sure I want to know… Anyway, as usual, Angel DOES NOT own Bleach!

Me: Please give me reviews and tell what you think! You have no idea how much they mean to me!


	8. The Music Club

Chapter 8: The Music Club

"Come on hurry up Tamo!" Ayumi said to the boy who was trying to open the lock on the door to the old music room. Tamotsu had been working on the lock for almost ten minutes and the whole gang was starting to get pissed. Then, they heard a small 'snap' and looked at the other half of the key that Tamotsu was holding up. The rest of it was inside of the lock.

"Oh, just great! How're we supposed to get in now?" Mio said.

"Just wait a minute I'll go get the janitor, maybe he knows what we should do" Chloe said, from the other side of the hallway. She was overly hyper, as usual. Toshiro sighed, pushed Tamotsu away from the door, took a proper stance and kicked the door in without any problems. The rest of the gang looked at the door that was now lying on the ground and then turned their eyes to Toshiro, who had just walked in to the room.

"Dude, you did NOT just do that" Mitsuhiko said to the captain. He and the rest of the gang were very much baffled.

"What? I was starting to get pissed. Besides, if the door went in with a kick like THAT, it would've needed changing soon anyways" The white haired boy said. Seriously, with a kick like that he wouldn't even be able to break a bone from anyone. And now that he took a closer look at the door, he noticed it was already halfway rotten.

"How long has it been since someone actually used this room?" Ayumi wondered, looking around in the dark, dusty room.

"It's been almost 10 years since the last time this schools music club was in action" an unknown male voice said. The teens turned around to see that Chloe had gotten back with the janitor, Mr. Honda.

Mr. Honda was a tall, very thin man with dark hair and honey-brown eyes. He was always kind to everyone, even to the students that messed the school building. No-one had ever seen him lose his temper. There was a rumor that he used to be the music teacher but was resigned for some reason. Even so, he stayed at the school as the janitor, and among the students he was the most liked person in the staff. And, as told before, he was overly kind. Even now when he saw the door lying on the ground he just looked at it and laughed.

"Well it was high time someone got rid of that door" he laughed and looked at the teens. "Who was it who kicked the door in?" he asked.

"It was me" Toshiro said to the man. He didn't even try to look sorry. Mr. Honda looked at the boy for a while and burst out laughing again.

"You should at least try to look sorry kid. If it would've been someone else but me, you would be expelled already" the man said between breaths and kept on laughing. The teens soon joined him.

"Now then" the elder man said, straightening to his full height. "You kids are going to have a lot to do, I was serious when I said that this room hasn't been used in 10 years. In other words, there's a 10 years worth of dust and dirt. Possibly mice and spiders too, but it's easy enough to get rid of those." he said, smiling at the girls and Tamotsu, who had paled visibly at the word spider.

"Well, that just means we better get to work!" Mitsuhiko and Mio said in unison (Duh, they're twins) while rolling up their sleeves.

* * *

><p>The next three hours were filled with cleaning when the teens got to work. Lucky for them, Mr. Honda was kind enough to open the door to the maids' storage room and borrow mops and a vacuum cleaner. The latter was still an unknown machine to Toshiro, so he managed to get himself caught up with the vacuums wire and it took ten laughter filled minutes to get him out of the mess. Afterwards he refused to touch the machine and just mopped the floors with snickering Tamotsu, who got what he deserved when the girls found a big hairy spider and showed it to him, causing him to let out a very unmanly scream and run out of the room. He did come back fifteen minutes later, but he was in a bad mood for a while. He soon went back to being the usual idiot.<p>

All in all the final catch was 20 spiders, 6 rats, one dead raven and three large bags of dust and dirt. When they finished cleaning the room was glistening. The teens let out a sigh and dropped flat on their backs to the floor. When they realized that all seven of them had done it in unison they broke out laughing. They were dead tired and covered in dust but they were happy.

"Well well, what do we have here?" they heard a voice from the door. Toshiro didn't even bother looking at the door; he recognized the voice without looking. It was Kase again. Toshiro and the others got up from the floor and glared at Kase and his gang. The elder teens were smirking to them. It was obvious that they wanted something, and Toshiro knew he wouldn't like it, whatever it was.

"What do you want?" Tamotsu demanded. If looks could kill, Kase and his gang would already be six feet under.

"What do we want? Nothing much. Just a little something called revenge" Kase said, glaring at Toshiro.

"I'm not the person to overlook someone kicking my ass. It's payback time" he said to the boy.

"Technically, I didn't kick your ass, you did that for me" Toshiro stated matter-of-factly and gave Kase one of his freezing glares. He was starting to get irritated.

"Besides, if it's revenge you want, keep them out of this" he said, gesturing to his friends. Before Kase got the chance to answer, something rushed past the captain and the next thing they knew, Ayumi was holding a wooden sword against Kases throat, giving him the death glare.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass to next week" she said, venom dripping in her voice.

'Where did she pull that from?' Toshiro wondered, staring at the girl. Then, suddenly, Kase burst out laughing and punched Ayumi sending the girl flying. Mitsuhiko catched the girl before she hit the floor.

"Too bad for you kid. I was planning to let your friends off the hook but after what she just did, I changed my mind. You're all gonna get it" he said and pulled two items from his pocket. The other one was a lighter and the other one…

'A firework!' was the only thing in the captains mind when Kase lit it, threw it to the center of the room and took cover beside the door. Toshiro didn't waste too much time. He yelled to Tamotsu, telling him to open the window since he was closest to it and once it was open he took the firework from the ground, not caring about the fact it burnt his hand pretty badly and threw it out of the window just before it exploded. He knew that the sound of the firework was going to attract the teachers to the club room building, and Kase knew it too. Toshiro rushed out of the room and tackled Kase to the ground as the elder teen tried to escape. The teachers came in a moment later, and after they explained what had happened, the teachers decided to take Kase and Toshiro to the principal. They were already walking out of the building when the coach, who had come with the rest of the teachers, suddenly spoke up.

"Maybe we should take these guys to the nurses' office and tell Mr. Fujioka to come there." He gestured to the bleeding wound on Kases forehead and Toshiros burnt hand. Mio let out a surprised shriek and took Toshiros hand to have a better look at the burn mark. Ayumi looked at it too. She looked like she would start crying.

"Toshiro, I'm sorry. If I hadn't threatened him you wouldn't have gotten hurt." she said to the captain, her eyes starting to get wet. Toshiro saw that and started to panic. He, like most of the men, couldn't handle crying women.

"It's alright, it's not your fault. I mean I was the one who was stupid enough to grab a lit firework, so it's my fault my hand's like this now. Besides it doesn't hurt too much, I'm sure it'll be healed in a couple of days…" he said all that in less than 30 seconds. He was starting to panic when he saw Ayumi suddenly snap her head up and wipe her tears away. For a moment she had looked scared.

'I wonder what was that all about…' Toshiro thought as they reached the nurses' office.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, you seem to attract trouble, don't you Shiro?"<p>

Insert what the hell moment.

"Shiro?"

"Yeah, since your name is Toshiro, I decided that your nickname will be Shiro. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

It was almost seven in the evening and Toshiro was sitting in the living room with the Nakagawa family. He was currently talking to Shizuka, who had just came up with the one thing he didn't want people to call him. Okay, the one thing BESIDES 'shrimp'.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that Ms. Shizuka" he said to her and turned back to the movie they were watching. Shizuka sighed.

"Alright, on one condition." she said, and Toshiro nodded, showing that he was listening.

"You'll have to call me 'nee-chan'~" she said in a sing-song matter. Toshiro looked at her for a while.

"Maybe not nee-chan…. Is it alright if I call you aneki?" he asked her. (A.N: Aneki is sort of more gang like way to call someone sister)

"No way, that makes me sound like I'm a criminal" Shizuka whined. Toshiro sighed.

"Well, then is it alright if I call you nee-san?" he said with a small blush creeping to his cheeks. He had never called anyone sister, so it was new to him. Shizuka looked at him, blushed a little and let out a squeal.

"Aw, you're so cute!" she squealed and jumped to give Toshiro a hug.

'Seems like she's more like Matsumoto than I thought…' the boy mused to himself, trying to get Shizuka off him, but failing miserably.

"Shizuka, let Toshiro go, the poor boy can't breathe" Toshiro heard Mrs. Nakagawa say. Shizuka whined but let him go.

"Oh yes Toshiro, you said that you joined two clubs at the school. Which ones did you join?" Mr. Nakagawa, who had been reading a book until now, asked the boy.

"Soccer and music clubs" Toshiro answered simply.

"Wow, I didn't know you played an instrument!" Cana said excitedly, walking in to the living room. "But more than that, I'm surprised that you joined the soccer club" she said, sitting down next to the boy.

"Why is that surprising?" Toshiro asked her.

"Because you said that you've practiced martial arts since you were kid, right? So I thought that you would join one of the martial art clubs" she told him.

Simple. Makes sense. Damn woman's logic.

"Yeah, you see, I don't like their style" he explained

"Style?" the Nakagawas said in unison. It was true. Everyone at the school knew that the members of the martial arts clubs were all violent and always bullying weaker students. Toshiro hated people like that. He pushed that topic aside and started talking about trivial things.

* * *

><p>A few hours and several hug attacks later, Toshiro went to his room. He was planning to go to bed, but noticed that someone had left a message to his phone. He took the phone from the nightstand and listened the message.<p>

"CAPTAIN! Is there something the matter? It's already been almost two months since you left and you haven't called me even once! I'm starting to get worried sir! Please call me soon!"

'Matsumoto, huh?' he mused. He hadn't thought his lieutenant would actually miss him. He put the phone back to the nightstand and dropped himself on the bed.

'I'd better get some sleep. We're going to start moving the instruments back to the music room tomorrow…' he thought and fell asleep. He didn't even realize he was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm back everyone! Test week's over, so I wrote a new chapter to celebrate!<p>

Toshiro: 2104 words? This is the longest chapter yet! But that aside, are you possibly a sadist?

Me: No, I'm not. Why do you ask?

Toshiro: Because you seem to like making me suffer.

Me: I don't like it, I just have to add something to the story or I'll lose my dear readers!

Toshiro: Okay, okay. But don't get too happy about the end of your tests, you didn't study too much to the last one so it's possible you'll have to go take a retest.

Me: *sits in the gloomy emo corner*

Toshiro: *sigh* Anyways, as usual Angel does not own Bleach! And please give her reviews, maybe she'll come out of the corner then.

Chloe: We'll see you next time~!

Toshiro: Whoa! When did you get here?


	9. Unknown Memories?

Chapter 9: Unknown memories?

It was Friday. School was over for the day for those who didn't have club activities. Toshiro and the others were in the music room, laughing at Tamotsus poor attempts to play the guitar. Toshiro was sitting on one of the few desks in the room and trying to get a message trough to Ukitake. It had already been two months since he came to the world of the living and so far there hadn't been any hollows or even plus- spirits to deal with and the young captain was starting to get suspicious. He remembered that there was something about Kyoto that would explain this, but the problem was he didn't remember what it was. He wanted to know what it was but wasn't able to contact Ukitake.

'He must be sick again' he thought to himself and sighed.

"What are you doing?"

Toshiro let out a yelp and fell from the desk he was sitting on. He had been so concentrated on his attempt of contacting Ukitake that he hadn't even realized that Chloe had walked next to him. He sat on the floor rubbing his back while the others laughed. He gave them one of his famous freezer glances.

"Sorry man, it's just that usually you don't get alarmed that easily" Mitsuhiko said between breaths. He was still laughing. Tamotsu was laughing too, in fact he was laughing so hard he almost dropped the electric guitar he was holding.

"Hey, watch it you're gonna break it!" Ayumi scolded him and took the guitar. Then she seemed to get some kind of an idea and turned to Toshiro.

"You know how to play this?" she asked and offered the guitar to the captain. The captain took it and was surprised because it felt familiar. Like he had held a guitar somewhere before. He sat back down on the desk and started playing. It was beyond weird, the melody that he remembered from somewhere just flooded to his mind and from there to his fingers. He didn't even realize that he started singing.

**Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari  
>kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu<br>togatta serifu wo sora ni hanachi  
>chi no aji no nokoru tsuba wo haita<strong>

**"Minna shinjyae" tte kuchiguse wo  
>aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda<br>mamorou to shite kizutsukeru chikara de  
>nani wo te ni shite yuku?<strong>

The gang just stared at him. They were basically paralyzed until Tamotsu walked to the drums – that was the only thing he knew how to play- and joined Toshiros melody. Mitsuhiko and Genma took the hint too and joined them with their own instruments- Mitsuhiko with another guitar and Genma with the bass. The girls just sat down and listened to them. Well, Ayumi was listening to just one thing. Toshiros voice. Although she would never admit it even to herself, she loved to hear his voice. Toshiro started singing the refrain (or chorus, decide yourselves)

**I'm believing, this light I see  
>tashika na hikari yo<br>sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure**

**Tsuyosa dake wo shinjite kita hibi**  
><strong>munashisa wo katsu tabi ni shitta<strong>  
><strong>chippoke na kokoro de warau kara<strong>  
><strong>mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure<strong>

**"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni**  
><strong>aitsu wa sabishisou ni hohoenda<strong>  
><strong>wakarou to shite tsuki hanasu chikara de<strong>  
><strong>nani wo te ni shite yuku?<strong>

**I'm believing, this light I see**  
><strong>kodoku na hikari yo<strong>  
><strong>kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure<strong>

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**  
><strong>ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori wo hanatsu<strong>

**Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga**  
><strong>yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi wo hanatsu<strong>  
><strong>kokoro wo hanatsu<strong>  
><strong>hikari wo hanatsu<strong>  
><strong>I'm believing...<strong>

**I'm believing, this light I see**  
><strong>tashika na hikari yo<strong>  
><strong>sakebidasu ore wo michibiite kure<strong>

**I'm believing, this light I see**  
><strong>kodoku na hikari yo<strong>  
><strong>kuruidasu ore wo dakishimete kure<strong>

With the last few notes, Toshiro ended the song and the girls started clapping. Tamotsu got up from behind the drums and walked to Toshiro just to throw an arm around the captains' neck. He was smiling widely at the white haired boy.

" Dude, why didn't you tell that you had such an awesome voice?" Mitsuhiko asked as he walked to them from across the room. Toshiro looked at him blushed fiercely as he realized he had just sung a whole song. He turned his gaze to the floor as his brain started working overdrive. He didn't even know he knew how to play so where did the melody come from? Playing and singing like that felt oddly familiar too.

"What was that song called? I don't think I've heard it before" Mio asked Toshiro. It took him a while to answer her.

"_This Light I See_" he said finally.

'How did I know that? I haven't heard it before, right?' he thought. His brains were still on overdrive as he tried to figure things out. Then, something came back to him.

_A truck coming._

_She's never going to make it out of the way on time. _

_I jump forward._

_I push her aside._

_A loud crash._

_It sends me flying._

_I hit the asphalt. _

_Voices. _

_Only one voice I actually heard._

"_**BROTHER!**__"_

_She's alright….._

_Black._

_**White.**_

The next thing Toshiro knew he was on his knees in front of his friends, holding his head.

'Okay, weird. Did I just get a flashback?' he thought to himself as he got back on his feet. The others were looking at him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Are you alright Toshiro?" Ayumi asked him. The boy nodded and sat back down to the table. He was confused.

'Was that what people call flashback? But I don't even know who the girl was. But she called me "brother"…'

He was soon lost in his thoughts again.

* * *

><p>Later the same night, Toshiro was walking home. He had gone to the movies to see Scream 4 with the gang. The night had ended with Ayumi kicking Tamotsu hard between the legs because he was joking about how Ayumi had freaked out during the movie and clung onto Toshiro. The captain hadn't said anything because it was obvious Ayumi didn't like horror movies at all. Although he had to admit, it had been a little bothering to have Ayumi so close. He shook the thought out of his head as he reached the house. He saw a familiar car in the driveway.<p>

'Oh, just great. "Grandpa" is here' he thought, walking in to the house. He tried to get past the living room without being noticed, and he would have succeeded if it wasn't for the one and only Willie. The dog attacked him from the upstairs platform, pushing the boy down. Toshiro let out a yelp (wow, two times the same day) and came falling down the stairs. He was sitting on the ground holding his head when the Nakagawas came to see what the noise was. Mrs. Nakagawa was the first to catch on what had happened and she rushed to Toshiro's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked the boy, with an extremely worried look on her face. The captain nodded and wobbled a little when he got up from the floor. Then suddenly he was pushed against the door by Mr. Kooyama. The elder man looked suspicious.

"Are you drunk boy?" he asked him.

"Um… I'm under aged, sir. And besides, I wouldn't drink even if someone offered Me." he said while chanting 'calm down' to himself.

"Oh really? Then why are you having hard time walking straight?" the man asked again.

'Oh, screw self-restraint' Toshiro thought. This guy had just released the overly-mad Hitsugaya-mode. Without even thinking too much, the captain pushed the man against the wall in front of him and lifted him from his shirt collar without too much effort. His eyes were glowing with anger and he knew the man would see it too.

"Why am I having hard time walking straight huh? Is that what you asked? Well why don't we push _you _down the stairs and then I'll come ask the same fucking question!" he yelled to the man's face. The whole family looked shocked. Toshiro had never lost it like that before in front of them so they had a good reason to be shocked. There was small silence that was broken by Cana.

"Please, let him go brother…" she said, fear in her voice. Toshiro looked at him for a while.

_Brother._

_She called me brother._

_Just like that girl…_

And everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much time had passed when he woke up in his room. He sat up on his bed and held his head. It didn't hurt anymore. He threw his legs off the bed and looked at the alarm clock on his table. The red numbers of the digital clock said 7:10 PM. So he had been out for a rough twenty minutes. He got up from the bed and walked downstairs to the living room. When he walked in the Nakagawas were all sitting there and the atmosphere was a bit awkward. The sudden silence made it obvious to the young captain that they had been talking about him. He moved his gaze to the ground, feeling ashamed. The family had taken him in with open arms and then after only two months he had attacked his foster grandfather. He looked back at the family.<p>

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that" he said to Mr. Kooyama. The man sighed and looked at the boy. Toshiro was actually starting to get worried. What if the man decided that he was no longer welcome to his family? The man opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made rash conclusions like that. My daughter and her family gave me one hell of a lecture because of that, and they told me what kind of person you really are. No hard feelings?" he said. Toshiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man was actually apologizing to him. He gave the man a rare smile.

"It's alright, that happens a lot. People judge me a lot because of the way I look." he told the man as he sat down next to Cana. The girl looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright brother? I mean you've been out for twenty minutes already…" Cana started, only to get interrupted by Toshiro's phone that started ringing. The boy took the phone from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello…" he started, but his voice was soon drowned by the person on the other end.

"CAP-hic-TAIN~! Why haven't you- hic- called me back yet! I'm starting to get worried~"

"Matsumoto? It was yesterday when you called, I haven't had the time to… Wait a second, are you drunk?" he practically yelled to the phone. A loud hiccup came as an answer. The captain rubbed his temples, letting out an irritated sigh.

"You should be doing your job, not drinking. And please don't tell me you are NOT in the office" he said to his drunk lieutenant. He heard loud laughter from the other end and the call ended. He listened to the beeping sound for a while before accidentally crushing the phone he was holding. He was pissed. Again. Then he felt the Nakagawa family looking at him and glanced up. Mr. Nakagawa was the first one to open his mouth.

"Who was that?" he asked the boy.

"Umm… A friend. Oh, and she's already old enough to drink so don't worry about that" he told them. Shizuka looked at him before opening her mouth.

" 'She'? So your friend is a woman~" she moved closer to the captain and threw an arm around him. "Come on, you can tell your nee-san~. Who is she? How old? Where'd you meet?" she started asking him (stupid) questions. The boy struggled out of her grip and started answering.

'This is going to be a long night' Toshiro thought, forgetting all about the flashbacks he had been having all day. And obvious to the fact that they would be coming back soon enough.

* * *

><p>Me: There! I finally finished this.<p>

Toshiro: Took you long enough!

Me: Hey! I didn't have internet access for three days!

Toshiro: Keep telling yourself that…

Me: Why are you being so mean?

Toshiro: You made me sing! *blush*

Me: So? You had a great voice. And about the song, as mentioned earlier it was called _This Light I See_ and it's sung by Toshiros seiyuu Romi Paku.

Toshiro: And Angel does not own the song or Bleach!

Me: See you all next time! And to Finnish readers, Happy Independence day!


	10. Music Was My Life?

Chapter 10: Music was my life?

"Flashbacks?"

"Yes, do you know anything about them Captain Unohana?"

It was Saturday, the day after Toshiro fainting and he was currently talking to Captain Unohana. He had called her to ask about the 'flashbacks' he had had the day before. He wanted to know if there was something to get worried about.

"Well, even though it is rare, we shinigami sometimes keep some parts of our memory from the time when we were actually alive. My guess is that something in the world of the living launched your memories. Is there anything it might be?" The 4th captain explained to her younger colleague. The boy didn't have to wait for too long to understand what launched it.

"The guitar." he told the elder captain. "I played guitar yesterday even though I've never played before, that must've done the trick"

"Yes, that must be it" Unohana agreed. "My opinion is that since it was the guitar that launched it, music must've been important to you when you were still alive. In other words, from now on you will most likely remember things from your past when you're playing. "She explained to the captain. "Is there anything else that might be somehow connected to your memories?"

"Well, actually yeah. You see, when I started playing, I had never heard the melody before and even more I actually sang the song without even noticing it." the young captain told her. He was glad Unohana couldn't see him; he knew he was blushing madly.

"Well, my fair guess is that the song you played is something that mattered to you, it's even possible that you wrote it. It would explain how you still remember it after 160 years." (AN: My guess…) she told him. "But, now I have to go, captain Zaraki attacked Kurosaki-san again and he placed half of his division into my care in the process" the elder captain sighed. Toshiro chuckled a little before he heard Unohana hang up. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about everything that had happened the day before. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard a knock from his door.

"Yeah, come in." he said, sitting up as the door opened and Shizuka walked in.

"I just came to tell that dad's cleaning the attic and that there's some awesome stuff there. And he said that we can keep what we want if we need it" she told him with a huge smile on her face. Toshiro got up from his bed and followed Shizuka to the hall. There was a huge pile of… well, let's say stuff in the middle of the hallway and Cana was already hunting for the interesting ones. Shizuka almost jumped onto the pile as she started digging as well. Toshiro just chuckled, watching the girls. Then he noticed something that made him rush to the pile too. He pulled an acoustic guitar from the bottom of the pile. It was old and one of the strings was out of its place. He sat down, leaning to the wall and started putting the string back to its place as the girls watched him. Once he got the string back, he tuned the guitar successfully even though he had no idea how he managed that. Once he was happy with the guitar he noticed that Mr. Nakagawa had walked to him. He looked up to the man (he was still sitting) and noticed that he was smiling.

"I didn't know you played." the man said to him, still smiling.

"No wonder, I found out yesterday myself." the boy said and got up from the floor. The elder man laughed.

"That's an old guitar; I don't think it's going to stay in one piece for too long. Maybe it would be easier if we just bought you a new one." Mr. Nakagawa said tot the boy, gesturing to the guitar. He was right; it was going to fall apart at any second. The boy shook his head.

"You don't have to, this one works just fine. I don't need a new one if I have one that works." he said. Mr. Nakagawa nodded and smiled to the boy before going to break up a fight between his daughters. Toshiro chuckled a little to the girls and went to his room to play. Then, suddenly, he got an idea. He placed the guitar beside his bed, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

* * *

><p>"Seriously dude, you wrote these?" Mitsuhiko asked.<p>

It was Monday afternoon and the twins were already in the music room with Toshiro and Chloe. They were reading the lyrics that Toshiro had written two days earlier.

"Yeah, I don't know how, it all just came out. I meant the other one for one of the girls to sing though." he told them. Chloe, being her overactive and hyper self was jumping up and down reading the lyrics on the other paper.

"Oh, Yumi-chan's going to love this! It's perfect for her!" she exclaimed as Genma walked in, Ayumi just behind him.

"What's perfect to me?" she asked Chloe, who showed her the lyrics. Ayumi read the paper twice, then looked at Toshiro.

"You wrote this?" she asked him. The boy nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's play!" Tamotsu, who had just walked in, said. Everyone nodded and took their places. Toshiro and Mitsuhiko both took the guitars. They started playing and the girls started singing.

**I will follow through  
>no matter where I've been<br>'cause I'm still not done**

**I will give my best to show you all  
>that there can only be just one<strong>

Mitsuhiko and Toshiro played the interlude. Toshiro didn't even realize he was smiling as he played. Then he started to sing with Mitsuhiko.

**Try to understand what it's all about  
>Everybody just seems to scream and shout (scream and shout)<br>Just don't give a damn if it's wrong or right (right right)  
>They come at time and does it every time<strong>

_**Girls:**_ **I've been wondering in darkness for so long now  
>have to face the final curtain, it's my time now<br>It's my time**

**I will follow through  
>no matter where I've been<br>'cause I'm still not done**

**I will give my best to show you all  
>that there can only be just one <strong>

**This is the emperor's dawn  
>The emperor's dawn<strong>

_**Toshiro and Mitsuhiko:**_** I've been playing this game for far too long  
>To know the difference between right and wrong (wrong wrong)<br>I won't give up, don't go, until I'm done  
>I don't see myself as the chosen one<strong>

_**Girls:**_ **I've been wondering in darkness for so long now  
>have to face the final curtain, it's my time now<br>It's my time**

**I will follow through  
>no matter where I've been<br>'cause I'm still not done**

**I will give my best to show you all  
>that there can only be just one <strong>

**This is the emperor's dawn  
>The emperor's dawn<strong>

They ended the song to the last notes and when the room was completely silent, they heard clapping and looked at the door. Mr. Honda and Mori-sensei were both standing at the door, looking impressed.

"It's been far too long since there was music coming from here" Mr. Honda said. His eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"Did you write this? I don't think I've heard it before." Mori-sensei asked as she walked to the teens. Everyone pointed their fingers at Toshiro. She looked at him, surprised.

"Seems like you're a person with many talents. Is there anything else you've written?" she asked and the boy nodded. He turned to the girls.

"Who wants to sing?" he asked them. Ayumi raised her hand.

"I'll sing" she said. Toshiro nodded and walked to the piano. He had realized that he knew how to play that too. He sat down in front of it as Ayumi walked beside him. The boy turned to the others.

"I'll need you guys to play too. And Mio, you have your violin with you right? Would you play it?" he asked and the girl nodded. Once everyone was ready, Toshiro gave them a signal and they started playing.

**Last night, the earth was covered in white**

**And I can't get any sleep,**

**Even though, for the first time,**

**I don't bother worrying about,**

**do you love me and how much.**

**You don't notice me,**

**if I don't make a number of myself,**

**I'm like air,**

**what if it suddenly runs out,**

**And I wonder, even though you don't notice me**

**Which one of us really doesn't exist?**

**In your eyes there are only cold tears,**

**I see you're deep frozen,**

**The sense isn't coming back,**

**I get into your dreams in secret and disappear again.**

**At your rear left you feel it,**

**You used to be a real human**

**Now, there's only cold tears left.**

**You wanted a heavenly radiant angel **

**From now on I will still be silent**

**You're not too strong but I haven't required that.**

**Last night the earth was covered in white**

**I can make love to your body**

**But where-ever you are**

**We will soon fall there**

**If you can't love yourself at all.**

**In your eyes there are only cold tears,**

**I see you're deep frozen,**

**The sense isn't coming back,**

**I get into your dreams in secret and disappear again.**

**At your rear left you feel it,**

**You used to be a real human**

**Now, there's only cold tears left.**

**You lost everything that was holy**

**We're going from day to day with the old adjustments**

**The earth was covered in white, I'm alone together**

**But at least my flowing tears are real and hot.**

**In your eyes there are only cold tears**

**Intensified to your cheeks**

**There's no salt in them they don't sting, they don't flow freely**

**You put the coffee to boil even though you see I'm packing my things**

**I have hot tears**

**In your eyes there are only cold tears,**

**I see you're deep frozen,**

**The sense isn't coming back,**

**I get into your dreams in secret and disappear again.**

**At your rear left you feel it,**

**You used to be a real human**

**Now, there's only cold tears left.**

Toshiro ended the song with a long note. The room fell silent. Then, Chloe burst out crying. Everyone looked at her, baffled.

"It was so sad" she said between sobs and dried her eyes. Mio and Ayumi started sniffling too and the boys looked at each other, not being sure what to do. Mori-sensei was able to calm the girls down quickly. Then she looked at Toshiro and smiled.

"Looks like music means a lot to you" she said before walking out of the room. Toshiro looked after her for a while.

'I think she's right. Seems like music was my whole life when I was alive' he thought before Tamotsu pulled him from the piano and they started practicing the first song. And for the first time in a while, Toshiro let out and honest, big smile.

* * *

><p>Me: Done!<p>

Toshiro: You're making me way too OOC you know?

Me: What are you talking about?

Toshiro: Me, singing, playing and writing songs? I don't think so!

Me: Does it matter? Just so you know, girls think that guys that play guitar are hot.

Toshiro: Whatever I'm outta here.

Me: Okay, bye! *waves* Oh, yeah he didn't really write the songs, just so you know. The first one was _Emperor's Dawn_ by _Waldo's People _and the second one was my free translation of the song _Kylmät Kyyneleet_ by _Kaija Koo_, you can find them both on YouTube if you want to listen to them. I don't own the songs or Bleach! I hope you guys will give me reviews on this!


	11. Feelings?

Chapter 11: Feelings?

"I have to what now?"

"You heard me. Old man Yama wants you back for the fall break. (AN: Idk if fall break's normal in other countries, but in Finland it's normal xD) It's in two more weeks', right?"

Toshiro was currently talking with Kyoraku. The elder captain had called him ten minutes ago and they had gotten stuck talking.

"Alright, I understand. I'll come back for the break…" the young captain started, but was interrupted when his cell phone rang (he was talking to Kyoraku trough his communicator). He took a quick glance at the caller ID: it said 'Tamotsu calling'. He let out a small sigh and turned his attention back to Kyoraku when the phone stopped ringing.

"Anyway, I had something I wanted to ask you Kyoraku…" he started but then he heard a loud hitting sound from the other end of the phone. There was a small silent moment before he heard someone picking up the phone.

"My apologies for interrupting your conversation captain Hitsugaya, but my captain has to go back to work now." the familiar stern voice of lieutenant Nanao Ise said. It didn't take a genius to know who had just smacked Kyoraku.

"Of course, I'm sorry for stealing so much of his time. Keep up the good work lieutenant Ise." Toshiro said to the woman, hearing Kyoraku whine on the background.

'Damn, I wanted to ask about my mission. I've been here for almost three months and there are no signs of hollows anywhere!' the boy thought.

"You're so mean to me Nanao-chan~. But anyways, Hitsugaya-kun, there will be someone sent to get you on Friday next week so be ready for it. Bye!"

CLICK

Silence.

Toshiro snapped the phone shut and flopped himself to his bed. He closed his eyes. He hadn't even realized how used he had gotten to his life in high school in the past few months. The daily routine here was so much easier than back in Seireitei. Ukitake had been right; it was a good thing for him to get out of the office for a while. He had even managed to make friends. And speaking of the devil, his phone started ringing again and the ID showed it was Tamotsu again. He picked the phone up and flipped it open to answer.

"Talk to me"

"Well took you long enough to answer buddy! But anyways, we were planning on going to the movies so we just wondered if you wanted to come too." he heard Tamotsu say from the other end of the line.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Toshiro, Yumi's gonna be disappointed if you don't come!" he heard Mios' voice say from behind Tamotsu and from behind that he heard Ayumi yell something at Mio.

"Alright, I'll come. Where are you guys?" he said getting up from the bed and grabbing his wallet and keys from the nightstand.

"We're at the mall; we'll wait you at the fountain 'kay?"

"Got it. What are we gonna watch anyways?" Toshiro asked, looking for his jacket.

"_Paranormal Activity 2_! I heard it's awesome!" he heard Mitsuhiko yell from the background. Then he heard the girls let out a scream.

"Not another horror movie!" Toshiro heard Ayumi yell. He chuckled as he put on his jacket. He knew that Ayumi hated horror in all forms. Last time, she held onto his arm so tightly that when he got home he noticed that there were bleeding nail marks on his arm.

"Okay, I'll be there in five. See ya." he said, flipped his phone closed and put on his converse. He took a quick look at the mirror in the hallway. His hair was messy as usual, he was wearing a black T-shirt, a hoodie-like grey jacket and light blue jeans that were ripped up a bit. He ran his hand trough his hair, trying to tame his locks a bit. But as usual, that proved to be impossible.

"Are you going somewhere?" Toshiro turned around to face Mrs. Nakagawa.

"Movies with my friends. Don't know when I'll be home." he said, his hand on the door handle. Mrs. Nakagawa nodded and smiled to him.

"Just be back before midnight okay?"

The boy nodded and opened the door.

"Have fun" he heard Mrs. Nakagawa say before he closed the door. He walked through the garden gate and rubbed the back of his head.

'Maybe it isn't such a bad thing to have a family after all..' he thought and started to walk to the mall.

* * *

><p>After the movie the gang decided to get something to eat. Soon enough, they were sitting inside of a pizzeria, eating and chatting. They were laughing because it had taken fifteen minutes to get Ayumi to let go of Toshiro's arm after the movie. Not that the boy minded really, he actually liked the girl (as in LIKE xD). The girl was blushing fiercely as she sat next to Toshiro.<p>

"Hey, do you guys have anything planned for the fall break?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"No/Yes" everyone answered at the same time. Toshiro was the only one who had said yes so the others looked at him. They didn't have to say anything; Toshiro knew what they wanted to know.

"I'm going back home for the break." he stated and took a sip of his cola.

"Home? But you live here." Chloe said, confused. Then Toshiro remembered that his friends didn't know he lived in a foster family, so he explained how things are to them (the "public version", obviously)

* * *

><p>"Wow, didn't think you don't have a family." Mitsuhiko said as they walked out of the restaurant. It was already dark outside.<p>

"Yeah, you just don't seem like a person who doesn't have family" Mio agreed with her brother. Toshiro gave her an amused look and smirked.

"Why is that? Because I'm not a criminal?" he asked mockingly. The others burst out laughing as they kept on walking. Soon there were only Toshiro and Ayumi left walking alone. The others had already done their own ways. There was a somewhat awkward silence between them, but it was soon broken by Toshiro.

"Where do you live?" he asked the girl. Ayumi looked at him and told him the address.

"It's pretty far from here. Come on, I'll walk you." he said. The girl blushed fiercely, but the captain didn't notice it because of the darkness.

"You don't have to…" Ayumi started but Toshiro raised his hand to silence her.

"I can't leave you alone, it's already dark. Come on, let's go." His explanation sounded rational, but he had actually offered to walk her home because-for some reason unknown- he wanted to spend time with her, alone. The captain had caught himself staring at the girl a lot of times already, but he was just being a typical man and not admitting it to anyone, even though Tamotsu, Genma and Mitsuhiko had already been teasing him about it. They walked a while and talked about trivial things, but then Ayumi brought up the earlier conversation with the others.

"Umm, can I ask you something?" she asked and the boy nodded. "What happened to your parents?"

"I don't actually know, they died when I was still an infant so I don't even remember them." he stated calmly and the girl nodded, facing the ground. They reached Ayumis house soon enough. They stood by their garden gate as Ayumi turned around to face the captain.

"Thanks for walking me home Toshiro." she said and smiled to the boy. Her smile was something that made the boy blush a little.

'She's actually pretty…' the boy thought to himself.

'_Then why don't you say that to her?'_

'Son NOW you decide to come and give me advice? I've been trying to talk to you for a week already!' the boy mentally yelled at his zanpakuto.

'_I was waiting for you to make a move but now I ran out of patience little one.' Hyorinmaru _stated calmly and Toshiro mentally kicked the dragon before getting back to reality. He looked at Ayumi who was staring at the ground again.

"Ayumi? Is there something wrong?" he asked the girl. The girl moved her gaze to the boy. It was silent for a few moments.

"Ayumi?" Toshiro asked, confused. The girl smiled a little.

"I told you to call me Yumi." she said as she leaned forward and gave the boy a kiss on the lips. The captains' eyes widened in shock but before he got over it the girl had already moved back and ran to her front door. Yumi opened the door and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" she said and closed the door behind her before the boy could answer.

"Yeah…See ya." the boy said, knowing the girl wouldn't hear him. He stared into space for a while and then started walking back home.

'_Well now is a great chance to tell her'_ Hyorinmaru said to him.

'Shut up you stupid dragon and let me float'

* * *

><p>Me: Finally I got myself to do this!<p>

Toshiro: Who are you even writing about?

Me:*confused* umm… you?

Toshiro: That is not me! Give me the script and I'll rip it apart!

Me: Too late, already published!

Toshiro: Seriously, THIS is what took you so long?

Me: Yeah, I re-wrote it three times 'cause I wasn't happy with the outcome.

Toshiro: Whatever. As usual, Angel doesn't own Bleach *mumbles*lucky me*mumbles*

Me: I heard that…. PLEASE MY DEAR READERS GIVE ME REVIEWS! SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	12. More Than Friends?

okChapter 12: More Than Friends?

"She KISSED you?"

"Dude, are you sure we're talking about the same Yumi here?"

Toshiro sighed. He was sitting in a small café near the school with Mitsuhiko and Tamotsu. He had asked them to come with him because he needed some help. It had been a week from their movie night and Ayumi had been avoiding Toshiro since. She hadn't even come to the music club.

"Yes, I'm sure we're talking about the same person. Would you please concentrate to the problem here?" the captain asked his friends who looked at each other before turning back to Toshiro.

"Dude, we've known Yumi for years now and she has never EVER acted like this." Mitsuhiko told the captain.

"I think the real question here is whether YOU like her or not." Tamotsu said and took a sip from his drink.

Toshiro looked down at the cup in his hands. Did he really like Ayumi that much? I mean sure, he had been looking at her ever since they met, but he never thought it would be like that. He's young and he's always been stuck with his duties as a captain so he never actually had time for relationships.

'_She's funny, smart and also very pretty. I say go for it' _

'Listen now you stupid dragon, I didn't ask you anything, so just shut up!' Toshiro mentally yelled to the great ice dragon. Hyorinmaru merely chuckled but did as he was told. Toshiro was soon back in his own thoughts.

'Maybe he's right. Maybe I SHOULD go for it…' he thought to himself before looking back to the other boys.

"I'm gonna talk to her and settle this, for better or worse." he told them and they all got up from the table.

"Alright! Talk to her tomorrow at lunch so that you guys will actually have time for it." Tamotsu said before waving to him and leaving with Mitsuhiko. Toshiro smiled to himself and started walking home.

'It really is nice to have friends' he mused to himself while walking. He sped up his steps a little. He just got a new idea for a song.

'I guess I really do like Yumi.'

'_Wrong little one; you love her.'_

'Shut up.'

_**Love…**_

* * *

><p>"God damnit… Where is she?" the white haired captain mumbled to himself. It was lunch break and he was looking for Ayumi. He wanted to talk to her. He was standing in the music club room. It was the last place he had to check. He had scanned the whole school with no results, he just couldn't find the girl. He was about to leave the room when he heard a small thud from the storage room. He smirked.<p>

'Found her' he thought, took a guitar to his hand and sat down. After checking if the guitar was tuned he started playing the song he had written the night before. He opened his mouth to sing.

**If I had to  
>I would put myself right beside you<br>So let me ask  
>Would you like that?<br>Would you like that?**

**And I don't mind  
>If you say this love is the last time<br>So now I'll ask  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?**

**Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>So tell me how it should be<strong>

**Try to find out what makes you tick  
>As I lie down<br>Sore and sick  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?**

**There's a fine line between love and hate  
>And I don't mind<br>Just let me say that I like that  
>I would like that<strong>

**Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>As I burn another page<br>As I look the other way  
>I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane<br>So tell me how it should be**

**Desperate, I will crawl  
>Waiting for so long<br>No love, there is no love  
>Die for anyone<br>What have I become**

**Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>As I burn another page<br>As I look the other way  
>I still try to find my place<br>In the diary of Jane**

He finished singing with the last long note and looked up, knowing Ayumi was standing there, watching him. He smiled to the girl.

"I knew you were here." he told her, putting the guitar back to its place and getting up from his seat. He turned to face the girl. He noticed that the girl was blushing fiercely. He chuckled a little. After that there was a moment of silence that was broken by Ayumi.

"Listen, Toshiro, about what happened after you walked me home… I'm sorry if it was too sudden and if you want to, fell free to forget it ever happened. I mean I don't want you to forget but if you didn't wa…" she was cut off by Toshiro who was holding a finger against her lips, smiling a little.

"You're actually cute when you're babbling nonsense." he said and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. The girl was blushing even more when he pulled back.

"So, you didn't mind?" she asked, staring at the ground. Toshiro chuckled again and placed a finger under the girls chin, raising her head up.

"No, I didn't. Not at all." he told her. The girl took a step forward and hugged the boy tightly. The captain was surprised at first but soon got over it and hugged the girl back, kissing the top of her head.

"Does this mean I'm your g-gir-girlf-ri-"Ayumi started but the word got stuck in her throat. But the young captain understood what she meant.

"Do you want to?" he asked, tilting his head a little while looking at the girl. She looked up and nodded, smiling widely.

"I'd love to"

* * *

><p>The next Friday after school the whole gang was in the music room, preparing to play Toshiros latest song. Even the captain was so excited that he had completely forgotten about having to leave the same day and about the fact that someone was going to pick him up later. Well, technically that someone was already walking to the music room. Once he got to the door, he heard that the teens started to play. He opened the door just a little to see what was inside. Toshiro was sitting on table, holding an electric guitar while Ayumi was sitting on the other side of the desk, leaning her back against Toshiro's. Everyone started playing and the young captain was the first to sing, Ayumi soon following his lead.<p>

**What time is it where you are?  
>I miss you more than anything<br>I'm back at home you feel so far  
>Waitin' for the phone to ring<strong>

**It's getting lonely living upside down**  
><strong>I don't even wanna be in this town<strong>  
><strong>Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy<strong>

**You say good morning when it's midnight**  
><strong>Going out of my head, alone in this bed<strong>  
><strong>I wake up to your sunset<strong>  
><strong>And it's driving me mad<strong>  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>

**And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**  
><strong>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<strong>  
><strong>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<strong>  
><strong>Is so jetlagged<strong>

**What time is it where you are?**  
><strong>5 more days and I'll be home<strong>  
><strong>I keep your picture in my car<strong>  
><strong>I hate the thought of you alone<strong>

**I been keeping busy all the time**  
><strong>Just to try yo keep you off my mind<strong>  
><strong>Try to figure out the time zones making me crazy<strong>

**You say good morning when it's midnight**  
><strong>Going out of my head, alone in this bed<strong>  
><strong>I wake up to your sunset<strong>  
><strong>And it's driving me mad<strong>  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>

**And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**  
><strong>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<strong>  
><strong>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<strong>  
><strong>Is so jetlagged<strong>

**I miss you so bad**  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>

**I wanna share your horizon**  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>  
><strong>And see the same sunrising<strong>

**I miss you so bad**  
><strong>And turn the hour hand back to<strong>  
><strong>when you were holding me<strong>

**You say good morning when it's midnight**  
><strong>Going out of my head, alone in this bed<strong>  
><strong>I wake up to your sunset<strong>  
><strong>And it's driving me mad<strong>

**I miss when you say good morning**  
><strong>But it's midnight<strong>  
><strong>Going out of my head, alone in this bed<strong>

**I wake up to your sunset**  
><strong>And its driving me mad<strong>  
><strong>I miss you so bad<strong>

**And my heart heart heart is so jetlagged**  
><strong>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<strong>  
><strong>Heart Heart Heart is so jetlagged<strong>  
><strong>Is so jetlagged<strong>  
><strong>Is so jetlagged<strong>

When the song ended, Ayumi gave Toshiro a questioning look. The boy chuckled, standing up and walking around the table to her.

"What's with the face?" he asked with a wide smirk on his face. The girl lifted an eyebrow and showed the lyrics she was holding.

"Jetlag? Seriously, is that the best you could come up with? You're losing your touch Tosh." she said, smiling at the captain. The boy raised an eyebrow at her and pretended to look hurt.

"I was up all night writing this and now you say the title sucks? I'm hurt." he said to her. The girl raised her eyebrow again and folded her arms to her chest. She looked a bit amused.

"I never said it sucked, I just said you're losing your inspiration. And FYI, I know you wrote this in math class earlier so don't give me that all-nighter crap." she said and she was about to continue but she was cut off by the sound of the music room door opening. The whole gang turned to face the door. There was a tall, white-haired man with a warm smile standing in the doorway. There was a silent moment when everyone was staring at the man.

"Dude, Tosh, I thought you said you didn't have any relatives left" Mitsuhiko said to Toshiro, who was currently having a massive brainstorm.

"Ukitake, what are you doing here?" he asked the man once he got his voice back. The elder man raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I thought Shunsui called you a few weeks back and told you I was coming to pick you up." he said, looking a bit confused. The younger captain thought back.

'That's right I was supposed to leave right after school…' he thought to himself before looking at the elder captain. He gave the man an awkward smile before muttering "I forgot about it…" The elder man looked at him for a while and started laughing. He laughed for a few minutes before starting to cough. Once his fit was over he faced the younger captain, smiling.

"I'm sorry, you're usually just so level-headed that I was surprised you actually forgot something. But it's alright; we all forget things once in a while." Ukitake said, still smiling. Toshiro let out a sigh of relief before realizing his friends were staring at him. He turned to them and introduced Ukitake as his previous guardian (I guess it's partially true…) before grabbing his bag and saying goodbyes to the rest of the gang. Ayumi stopped him before he could leave and pulled him down for a kiss. When they pulled back she smiled widely at the boy.

"Just 5 more days and you'll be home, right?" she asked him. The boy chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll see you after the break." he told her giving her a quick hug and leaving with Ukitake. It was quiet until they got to the man's BMW and sat down inside. Once they were outside the schoolyard, the elder captain smirked at the boy.

"Well, who was that pretty young lady?" he asked Toshiro. The boy sighed.

'This is gonna be a LONG drive…'

* * *

><p>Me: FINALLY DONE!<p>

Toshiro: What took you so long?

Me: I was having a very bad case of writers block. My brain refused to work with me.

Toshiro: I don't think your brain is working properly yet.

Me: What do you mean?

Toshiro: I'm being made OOC again! Seriously woman, you need to stop doing that!

Me: My reviewers seem to like OOC….

Toshiro: I don't care!

Me:*sighs* Well, he's grumpy. But for you my dear readers, I want to say I'M TERRIBLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!

Toshiro:…why are you yelling? And before she forgets, Angel does still not own bleach, or the song in this chapter!

Me: The songs were _Diary Of Jane by Breaking Benjamin_ (acoustic version) and _Jet Lag by Simple Plan_. Both ca me found in YouTube. See you guys next time!


	13. Back In Seireitei Part 1

Chapter 13: Back in Seireitei Part 1

"Captain! Welcome back!"

Toshiro turned to see his lieutenant running towards him. He had just walked through the Senkai gate to Seireitei with Ukitake.

"She has missed you a lot you know?" The elder captain whispered to him, smiling warmly. Toshiro was a bit confused. Matsumoto had actually missed him? He had thought she was happy to get rid of him for a while. By the time he finished that thought, his lieutenant had already reached him and pulled him into a suffocating hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much sir!" the woman squealed, still hugging her captain who was turning blue at this point. The boy pulled himself out of the "valley of death", gasping for air. A bit over two months away and he had already forgotten how dangerous her hugs could be. Once he catched his breath he turned to the woman.

"Stop doing that! Seriously you're gonna suffocate me one of these days! Geez…" he scolded her and started walking to the 10th division barracks. He was too tired to start an argument. He heard Matsumoto yell and tell him to wait for her but kept on walking and looking around. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed Seireitei.

'_I think you're going to miss the living world more than you've ever missed Seireitei little one…' _

'Yeah, I guess you're right…. Wait, what? No, why would you say that?' the boy mentally yelled to the chuckling ice-dragon.

'_Oh, I don't know, why would you miss that place? Maybe because of a certain raven haired girl who goes by the name Ayumi…?'_

'Alright, alright, I get your point! Could you please leave me alone now?' he almost said that out loud, and he knew he was blushing fiercely by now. He shook his head to make it go away before stepping trough the 10th division gates.

"Captain!"

"It's captain Hitsugaya!"

"He's back!"

Toshiro almost jumped from surprise. When he walked through the gates his whole squad gathered around him, all saying welcome back. His surprise must've been written all over his face since his third seat stepped forward and explained.

"The whole squad has missed you captain. We've had our hands full with getting lieutenant to stay at the office and work." the man told him as another squad member stepped forward.

"And the barracks just don't feel like home when you're not around captain!" the woman said to him and smiled before going on: "So in other words, welcome home captain, we all missed you!"

To say that the white-haired captain was surprised would be an understatement. Toshiro just stared at his squad, not believing what he was hearing. They had missed him this much? He was snapped out of his thoughts when one of the women in his squad stepped forward.

"So actually, captain, we were wondering… Could we have a party tonight? I mean, you know, since you're back…" the woman stuttered. The young captain looked at the woman for a moment. He already knew what the answer would be, but decided to mess around with his squad a little.

"Absolutely not!" he said firmly, folding his arms to his chest. His squad just stared at him, looking baffled.

"What makes you think you can have a party just because I'm back? It would be the same thing as if you held a party every time someone comes back from a mission! And besides, I'll only be here for a week, I have to go back after that." he told them, using his cold I'm-serious-so-don't-talk-back voice. He looked up to see the squad members' faces. They all had a full what the hell look on. There was a moment of silence that the captain broke. He smirked widely and looked at his squad.

"Kidding!" he said, smiling widely before bursting out laughing. Everyone stared at him, wide-eyed. The ice-captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya was laughing? The world was coming to an end. It took a while for the captain to gather himself enough to say anything. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry about that. You're faces were just so priceless that I couldn't help myself." he explained. "But as for the party, I don't mind it as long as someone makes sure Matsumoto won't get too drunk."

Silence.

Everyone was so silent that they would've been able to hear a feather hit the floor with no problem. Then it was broken by Matsumoto.

"Seriously?" she asked, looking at her captain like he had just gotten a second head. The boy nodded and the whole squad basically jumped up in excitement before running off to get everything ready for the party. Toshiro looked after them, smiling.

'I really didn't expect them to actually miss me...' he thought before going to his room.

* * *

><p>"Don't look at me like that you guys brought this on yourselves so start cleaning!"<p>

The morning after the party was a nightmare in real life. Almost everyone had a major hangover and the hall that the party was held in looked like a hurricane had hit it head-on. Toshiro had a hard time holding his laughter when he walked into the hall and saw his squad sprawled on the floor, looking…. Well, I guess you get the point. Right now the young captain was ordering the squad to clean the hall and start their daily duties. No-one was complaining though, they all knew this was coming.

"Alright, move it! I'm going to leave for a while but I want this place spotless when I get back, understood?" Toshiro said to them before leaving to the 4th squad. He wanted to talk with Unohana in case she had found something that could explain his flashbacks few weeks earlier. And, he wanted to go and see Hinamori. Once he got there he walked straight to Unohanas' office and knocked to the door.

"Come in." came the reply. The small captain opened the door and walked in. He looked at the elder captain sitting at her desk. As usual she was giving away a calming, almost motherly aura that made even the fearsome captain Zaraki calm down. Even though Toshiro would never admit this to anyone, ever since he became a captain he had considered Unohana as some kind of a mother to him. He was always relaxed with her and unlike to most of the people he had no problem with talking to her. He gave the other captain a small smile. The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It seems like it really was a good thing to send you away for a while. I don't remember seeing you smile in a good while" she said, smiling warmly at the boy. The white-haired captain chuckled and sat down to the office sofa as Unohana sat down next to him.

"I believe you're here because of those flashbacks, am I correct?" the woman asked. Toshiro nodded and explained his flashbacks in further detail. Once he was done, there was moment of silence as Unohana thought about what he had just told.

"Firstly, it is rare for a shinigami to remember anything from his/her previous life, but in your case I believe it's safe to say that you remember some things because one, you were very young when you died and secondly because-this is just a guess- that girl you mentioned, apparently your sister, meant a lot for you." she told him.

"Do you think those flashbacks have something to do with me suddenly knowing how to play?" Toshiro asked, even though he knew what the woman would say.

"Yes, my guess is that when you came in touch with music, it triggered your memories. Also, I think that the city might be involved with this too." she explained.

"The city? What do you mean?" the young captain asked, confused.

"Yes. Again, this is just me guessing, but it might be that when you were alive, you lived in Kyoto. That would explain why your memories are surfacing now." Unohana told him. "But I will keep on looking for a better explanation for you." she said, getting up from the sofa. Toshiro got up too.

"Alright, thank you captain Unohana." he said and bowed politely. The elder captain smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. But, since you're here, I would appreciate it if you stopped by and visited lieutenant Hinamori too. She has missed you very much." Unohana told him. The boy nodded and left the room and went to see Hinamori. Once he got there he knocked and walked in. Hinamori was sitting on the bed under the blanket, reading a book. She looked up, hearing the door open and smiled widely when she saw who had just walked in.

"Shiro! You're back! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed, got up and jumped to give the boy a big hug. Toshiro chuckled a little to the small girl (AN: He's WAY taller than her in this fic, remember?) and hugged back. This surprised Hinamori and she pulled back.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. The boy raised an eyebrow, confused. The girl looked at him suspiciously.

"Since when have you been hugging back? And you didn't even say anything to me for calling you Shiro. There's something wrong with you… Are you an imposter?" she asked him. The young captain looked at her for a while before letting out a burst of laughter.

"Well it's good to see you're making some progress in recovering Momo. And it's still captain Hitsugaya you know." he said after catching his breath. The girl smiled at him and sat down to her bed, still looking at the boy in front of her.

"I don't know what happened to you while you were in the living world but whatever it was, I don't mind it! I haven't heard you laugh since….ever!" she exclaimed as the boy sat down to the end of her bed. They sat there talking for almost three hours when Hinamori asked the question he had been afraid of.

"Hey, Shiro? How come no-one has told me how the war ended? I mean, I was unconscious when it was settled so I want to know. What happened to captain Aizen?" the petite girl asked him. Toshiro winced. She still called the traitor 'captain', even now when she knew everything that happened was his fault. Toshiro looked away from the girl. What should he tell her? That Aizen was dead? No, she was still recovering; she wouldn't be able to handle it. He took a few deep breaths trying to figure out what to tell her.

"He's dead, right?" she said. It was more a statement than a question.

Toshiro turned back to the girl. She was staring at her hands on her lap and wiggling her thumbs. The boy saw a few tears fall to her hands. He had to look away. He couldn't bear seeing his 'sister' like this. There was a moment of complete silence. It was broken when Hinamori started sobbing. Her petite form was shaking violently as she cried. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself as she kept on crying. Toshiro still couldn't look at her. He was afraid he might start crying too. Not because of Aizen of course, but because of seeing Hinamori like this. He sat there listening to her crying for almost five minutes when he just couldn't sit and do nothing. He turned to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. The petite girls' eyes widened for a second because of this unusual display of affection. She didn't remember ever being hugged by the white-haired boy, not even back in Rukongai. She soon got over her surprise, grabbed the front of his haori and continued sobbing to the boys shoulder. They sat there for a while before Hinamori fell asleep. Toshiro tucked her under the blanket before leaving. Once he got outside the fourth division, he punched the nearest wall, making a hole to it. His knuckles started bleeding but he didn't care. He was too angry to even notice.

'Damn you Aizen…'

* * *

><p>"Captain? Are you there?"<p>

"Uhh…. Matsumoto? What do *yawn* you want?"

"I'm coming in~… Captain, you need to clean up in here, this place is almost as bad as the hall was after our party."

Toshiro sat up on his futon, still half asleep. He looked at the woman who had started to clean his room. He yawned loudly and stretched his hands before noticing his lieutenant staring at him.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Since when have you been sleeping without a shirt?" she asked him. The boy looked down on himself and noticed he was only wearing his hakama. Then he remembered what had happened last night.

"I was too tired to change when I got back last night… Anyway, was there a reason for you to wake me up?" the young captain said as he walked to his bathroom to take a shower.

"Yes, the head captain wishes to see you as soon as possible. Apparently he wants a report." Matsumoto told him as she kept on picking up dirty clothes from the floor. Toshiro took a quick shower and walked back to his room. Matsumoto was still cleaning.

"What made you so worried about my rooms' condition?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Captain, don't make it sound like I'm doing this to get something, I just want to help. And besides, you have to admit, your room is messy." she said.

"Well, I guess it is, but are you sure you're not…" Toshiro started, but was cut off.

**Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day  
>Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time<br>Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away  
>Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime…<strong>

Toshiro and Matsumoto both jumped up when his cell phone started to ring. It took him a few seconds to understand where the sound was coming from and another few to locate the phone. Once he found it he picked it up and checked the ID; 'Yumi' flashed on the screen. He smiled, turned around to face Matsumoto and pointed the door. The woman understood and stepped outside. Once she was gone Toshiro answered the phone.

"WAZZZUUUUUUUUPPP?" came from the other end of the line, soon it was followed by a series of smacking sounds that made the captain chuckle. It wasn't hard to guess that Tamotsu and Mitsuhiko had decided to play with him a little.

"Sorry about that, they took the phone from me…" came Yumis voice from the other end of the line.

"It's alright. I guess that's just what they do." Toshiro said, sitting down to his futon." So what's up? How're things going there?"

"We're just hanging out at the arcade right now. The boys were bored 'cause they can't make your life a living hell." Mio's voice said. The white-haired captain couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Tell them they haven't been doing too much of a good job, I don't find them getting on my nerves too much" he told them and heard a loud double damn from the background. He talked with his friends for a while before remembering that he had to go and see the head captain.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. There's something I have to do." he said and go up from the futon.

"'kay, bye!" the twins said in unison.

"We'll call you later buddy!" Tamotsu told him.

"Love you Tosh."

"You too Yumi. Bye." Toshiro said and hung up. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

'_The girl's got you bad' _the boy heard Hyorinmaru say.

'SHUT UP!'

* * *

><p>A few hours later Toshiro was walking out of the first division office. He sighed and rubbed his head. The head-captain had wanted a full review of the past few months and that had taken a bit too long in his opinion, considering that nothing had happened during the two and a half months he had been in the living world.<p>

'Wait, now that I think about it, it's been way too quiet. I mean, I was sent there to deal with Hollows, right? How come nothing's happened so far?' the boy thought.

'_Yes, it is a bit weird to say the least. While we were in Kyoto yours was the only spiritual pressure I could find.'_ Hyorinmaru interrupted his thoughts.

'And you decide to mention it now? Did it even cross your mind to tell me earlier?' the captain mentally yelled to his zanpakuto.

'… _no, it didn't, I was too concerned about you and Ayumi…'_ the dragon replied, causing its master to face palm. The boy massaged his temples; the mighty ice-dragon could me such an idiot sometimes.

"Oh, hey there Hitsugaya-kun!" The young captain looked up to see Kyoraku. He noticed the elder captain was alone.

"Skipping paperwork, I see." Toshiro said, causing the elder captain to laugh.

"Okay, you caught me. Just don't tell Nanao, okay?" the 8th squad captain asked.

"I don't care if you're skipping as long as you're not going drinking with Matsumoto; that woman needs to do her paperwork." the white-haired captain said, causing the other to laugh again.

"Listen, I was actually on my way to see Ukitake. Care to join me?" Kyoraku asked the boy.

"Yeah, I was actually going to see him later." the boy replied as the pair started walking towards the 13th division captain's quarters.

* * *

><p>"Well isn't this a nice surprise. Come in you two."<p>

The three captains were in Ukitakes room. The 13th division captain made them some tea before sitting down with the other two. They just chatted about trivial things for a while before Ukitake turned to Toshiro.

"I don't remember hearing an answer to my question. Would you mind answering now?" the sick captain asked the boy. Toshiro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What question?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"Who was that girl back at the school? You seemed to be close with her." Ukitake said, surprising the younger captain and making him spill out the tea he just sipped. He started coughing violently. When he catched his breath, he looked up to the two other captains. Kyoraku seemed confused.

"What girl? Could it be that you've found yourself a lady friend?" the brown-haired captain asked with a smirk on his face. Ukitake just nodded to his friend.

"At least that's what it looked like to me. I mean, she did ki…" he cut himself off when he realized that the youngest captain was staring at the floor and his face was red enough to make the tomatoes jealous. Ukitake and Kyoraku just chuckled at the boy.

"Aw, come on, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. So, what's her name?" Kyoraku said, still smirking. Toshiro was still blushing madly. Kyoraku was right it was nothing to be embarrassed about; Ukitake just caught him off guard with his sudden question. He took a deep breath.

"Her name is Ayumi, and before you even ask, yes, I am dating her." Toshiro told the elder captains. The elder captains asked him a lot of questions about his life in the living world, mostly about his friends though. They seemed somehow pleased with the fact that the boy had managed to make such good friends in such a short amount of time. Eventually the young captain was sure the other two were hiding something from him and just as he was about to ask them about it, the door to Ukitakes room burst open, revealing one of his own squad members.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but captain Hitsugaya, I think you should come and see this."

* * *

><p>Me: It's… done…<p>

Toshiro: I thought that you were going to fill the whole week into this chapter?

Me: I was, but I've been stuck right here for two FREAKING months!

Toshiro: No need to yell. So you got stuck and decided on a cliffhanger, is that right?

Me: Yeah, as you can see. Why?

Toshiro: Why do I get the feeling the next chapter is going to give me a migraine?

Me: I don't know. Well anyways, my dear readers, I'm sorry it took me this long to update, I promise to get the next chapter up soon. Oh yeah, and Toshiros ringtone was Locking Up The Sun by Poets Of The Fall and you can find it on YouTube.

Toshiro: Give her reviews people!

Me: See you next time! *gets back to writing*


	14. Back In Seireitei Part 2

Chapter 14: Back In Seireitei Part 2

"…I'm not even going to ask what happened…"

"Well that's your opinion. Personally, I can't wait to hear an explanation for this."

"Captain, we're so sorry!"

"You guys always act stupid when you're drunk, but this is just ridiculous!"

Toshiro, Kyoraku, Ukitake and half of the 10th division were standing in front of the west training hall of the 10th. Or rather, in front of what was left of it. Apparently three walls had collapsed, bringing the whole hall down to the ground. The squad was looking at their captain, waiting for him to start yelling, but the young captain was too much in shock to say anything.

"Captain?" Matsumoto questioned. Her captain took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Please tell me someone has an explanation to this, or it's going to be my head on the plate when I try and get us money for the repairs." he said to his lieutenant, sounding just a little desperate. Matsumoto squirmed a little and looked at the rest of the squad and silently pleading for help. Toshiro knew she has no memory of what happened and rubbed his temples.

"The party was yesterday so how come you noticed this now? In second thought, don't answer." the young captain said, looking at his squad. "This is your problem now Matsumoto, I will have absolutely nothing to do with this. In other words you will either go ask the Head-Captain for money yourself OR pay it all yourself. Is this clear?"

People nodding.

"Good. You do something about this, I'm going to get some rest, this episode gave me a headache." he told Matsumoto before turning around and starting to head back to his room. Once he got there he noticed that someone had placed a note to his kitchen table. He picked it up and read it.

_Captain Hitsugaya,_

_I stopped by earlier, but since you weren't here, I decided to leave a note. _

_I was hoping you could talk to lieutenant Hinamori. She hasn't been eating enough and she's been very depressed lately. She doesn't try to deny the fact that Aizen is a traitor, but she still looks up to him like he's her captain. I'm afraid she'll hurt herself if she doesn't cheer up. _

_So, if you can, please come to the 4__th__ tomorrow._

_ Unohana Retsu_

Toshiro looked at the paper for a while before crumpling it to a ball and throwing it to the garbage. He was really angry now. He punched his fist right trough the kitchen table.

"God damnit!" he yelled out loud and was about to make another hole to the table when he heard a familiar ringtone coming from his pocket. He took the phone with his healthy hand and answered it.

"What!" he said, still pissed off.

"…Bad timing?"

"Yumi? Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Toshiro said, walking to the bathroom in order to get some bandages for his hand. He got to the door when the kitchen table came falling down with a loud crash.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"Ummm…. The kitchen table…"

"What did you do?"

"I got a little pissed and punched my hand trough it…"

"Now THAT was smart. Are you alright?" Yumi asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a scratch." he said, bandaging his hand. There was a silent moment that was broken by Yumi.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong. I know you well enough already to be able to tell when there's something bothering you." she told him. Toshiro smirked to himself; the girl knew him too well considering they had only known each other for a rough two months. He took a deep breath before telling the girl about Hinamoris condition. After he finished there was a moment of silence.

"So she's depressed?" Yumi finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, and her doctor is afraid she might do something stupid. I know I shouldn't say this, but I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Toshiro said, sitting down to his futon.

"Do you want my opinion?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, please. I need help figuring out what to tell her." the young captain said.

"Before I tell you, there's just one thing I need to know." she said. Toshiro blinked a few times before asking her what she wanted to know.

"Who is this Hinamori?"

A moment of silence.

'That tone…'

"Yumi, did I just hear jealousy in your voice?"

"…no."

The young captain couldn't help himself. He started laughing uncontrollably. He could just hear the blush in Yumis voice when she yelled at him. After a moment, he calmed down enough to start talking again.

"I'm sorry Yumi, your tone was just so funny. But anyways, you don't have to be jealous over Hinamori. I mean, sure, we've been friends since we were little, but she's really like a sister to me." he explained to the girl. Yumi let out a noise that sounded like "oh", causing Toshiro to chuckle again; it was obvious the girl looked like a tomato by now.

"Anyways, my personal opinion is to tell her how things are. Just say how things are and…" Yumi started, but Toshiro interrupted her.

"That's the problem here, I can't tell her how things are, I would need to have someone with her at all times so she won't do anything." he told Yumi.

"How about you let her realize what's going on? Like, say something that makes her read in-between the lines." she suggested to Toshiro. The boy flopped onto his back on the futon.

"Any ideas how I could do that? Hinamori has never been good at reading from between the lines. "

"Come on Toshiro, you do that all the time!" the girl exclaimed.

"I do?" Toshiro said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you do. Every time you write a new song you do that."

A moment of silence.

"Toshiro? You still there?" Yumi asked. The young captain jumped up from his futon.

"Yumi, you're a genius! Hinamori has always loved music!" he exclaimed, running to his desk to find a pen and a piece of paper. He heard Yumi giggle a bit from the other end of the line.

"I assume you already got an idea. I'll just leave you to write now. Bye Tosh!" Yumi said.

"Bye Yumi" Toshiro said before hanging up and starting to write. He knew exactly what to write to make Hinamori understand and he would make the girl say it out loud. He smiled a little.

'I owe you for this Yumi…'

* * *

><p>The next day Toshiro went to the 4th squad to talk to Hinamori, but when he got there, the girl was asleep. He smiled at her a little.<p>

'Maybe it's better this way…' he thought, grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a message on it and put it into the same envelope with the song he had written and left it to the nightstand by the bed before leaving the room. When he was walking through the hallway he saw Isane, Renji and Kira heading to the same direction he had just came from.

'They're probably going to see Hinamori…' he thought and kept walking for a couple meters before stopping. He felt Hinamoris' reiatsu change a little, telling him the girl had woken up. At first he thought he would go back to see the girl, but then he thought it would be better if he wasn't there when the girl finds the envelope. So, he kept on walking.

'I'm leaving tomorrow anyways: I have to pack…' he thought as he left the fourth.

_**Meanwhile in Hinamoris' room…**_

Hinamori had just woken up. She was sitting at the edge of her bed and stretching her arms when she heard someone knock on the door. She looked up as the door opened.

"Good morning Hinamori-san." Isane said with her usual polite way. Renji just waved his hand while Kira nodded. Hinamori smiled at her friends as the three sat down.

"Did captain Hitsugaya visit you too?" Kira asked the girl. Hinamori looked confused.

"No, why?" she asked the blonde man. Everyone looked at each other.

"We just saw him coming from the direction of your room so we thought he stopped by." Renji said, raising a tattooed eyebrow. The small brunette shook her head.

"If he did stop by, he didn't wake me up. I woke up right before you guys came in." she told them. The four lieutenants chatted for a while before Renji noticed the envelope on the nightstand.

"Hinamori, what's that envelope?" he said gesturing towards the table. The small girl noticed the envelope, picked it up and opened it, taking the papers out.

"These are piano sheets! I wonder where they came from." Hinamori said, surprised. Isane looked over the girls shoulder to see the papers.

"We have a piano here you know, do you want to hear what it sounds like? And since the lyrics are there too, you could sing along. You once told me you liked singing, right Hinamori-san?" the woman said to the small brunette, who smiled widely and nodded. The four lieutenants walked to the infirmary lounge where the piano was. Renji and Kira sat down to the couch while Hinamori and Isane went to the piano. Isane sat to the piano stool while the brunette stood next to her as she (Isane) started playing. Hinamori started singing.

**Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<strong>

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

She thought about the lyrics while she sung: it was as if someone had written it for her to sing. The other lieutenants noticed it too.

'Whoever wrote this, wrote it to Hinamori…' Kira thought as she listened to the girl.

**I told you everything  
>Opened up and let you in<br>You made me feel alright  
>For once in my life<br>Now all that's left of me  
>Is what I pretend to be<br>So together, but so broken up inside  
>'Cause I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hangin' on<strong>

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

At this point, the lyrics had sunk to Hinamoris' head: she realized the song _was_ meant for her to sing. She kept singing as tears started to fall to her cheeks.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
>For hating you, I blame myself<br>Seeing you it kills me now  
>No, I don't cry on the outside<br>Anymore**

**Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes**

As Isane finished the song with the last long note, Hinamori fell on her knees to the floor. The song had made her realize how stupid she had been, how she was hanging onto a man who hurt her. Isane helped her up and walked her to the couch. There was a silent moment. Renji broke it by taking the envelope from the coffee table and looking inside it.

"Hey, there's something here! It has your name on it Hinamori." he said, taking the note from the envelope and handing it to Hinamori. The girl took it and read the message that was written on it.

_Momo,_

_I'm sorry I didn't give this to you in person, but I thought it would be better for you to realize how Aizen affected you by yourself. As for your question yesterday, no, Aizen isn't dead, but he was sentenced to 20 000 years in prison. I didn't know how to tell you so that's why I didn't say anything. _

_I'll be going back to the world of the living tomorrow, so I guess I won't see you in a while._

_Try to get better, _

_ Toshiro_

Hinamoris' eyes widened as she let out a surprised cry. The other three lieutenants looked at each other before turning to the girl. Hinamori looked up to face her friends.

"It's from Toshiro. He left the envelope to my room." she said. The others stared at her for a moment.

"…What?" Renji finally asked. Kira and Isane were hanging their mouths open, staring at the girl like she had just grown a second head.

"He left it. This note is from him. And even weirder, he signed it 'Toshiro'. Not 'Captain Hitsugaya' but Toshiro'."

A moment of complete silence. Then, a loud shout from three people at once.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Toshiro was getting ready to leave Seireitei. Some of the captains had come to see him off: Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana were there of course, but for some reason Soi Fon had come too. They were talking about Toshiros' mission in the world of the living while the boy waited for the gate to open. Then suddenly:<p>

**Is there a hero somewhere, someone who appears and saves the day  
>Someone who holds out a hand and turns back time<br>Is there a hero somewhere, someone who will never walk away  
>Who doesn't turn a blind eye to a crime<strong>

All of the captains jumped a little because of the sudden sound. Toshiro quickly reached to his pocket to take his phone. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed: Tamotsu. He flipped the phone open and before he could say anything, Tamotsu yelled from the other end of the line.

"Where the hell are you man? You said you were coming back to Kyoto on Friday!" he practically screamed. Toshiro had to move the phone away from his ear. The other three captains looked at him, confused. Toshiro placed the phone back to his ear.

"You do realize it's 8.30 in the morning?" he asked Tamotsu. "I said I would be back today, and I will be. I was just preparing to leave." he said, unable to hide the irritation in his voice. Tamotsu must have heard it too.

"Sorry man. I thought you came back last night so…" he started explaining but he was interrupted by what sounded like a fist hitting a skull. There was a loud yelp of pain before Toshiro heard someone else pick up the phone.

"Sorry about that Tosh, the idiot refused to face the facts." Toshiro heard Mio say. He chuckled a little, which caused the other captains to give him a surprised look.

"It's alright, I know he's an idiot. Can you tell him I'll be there in couple of hours before you kick his ass?" he said and heard Mio giggle.

"Yeah, I think I can do that. See you later Tosh, bye." she said before hanging up. Toshiro put the phone back to his pocket before looking up to the other captains. Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana already knew he had made friends in the world of the living didn't look surprised, but Soi Fon looked angry for some reason. Toshiro gulped. The last thing he wanted was Soi Fon giving him the third degree.

'_Little one, this might be the right moment to tell you that the Senkaimon is open_' Hyorinmaru said to the boy.

'Yes, now is the right moment.' Toshiro agreed. He turned to face the other captains, said goodbye and headed to the gate with Ukitake (AN: the gate can't be opened in Kyoto so he needs a driver, remember?)

"The gate had a good timing, don't you agree?" the elder captain asked the boy who merely nodded. As they walked through the Senkaimon, Toshiro noticed he was smiling at the thought he was going back.

'_Admit it, you missed all of them little one._' Hyorinmaru said to him.

'Just shut up alright?'

* * *

><p>Me: God DAMN that took me long!<p>

Toshiro: Way too long actually…

Me: You missed Yumi~

Toshiro: *blush* Anyway, can I hear an explanation?

Me: To what?

Toshiro: To those one-shots you've been writing of me and Ichimaru!

Me: *GONE*

Toshiro: ANGEL!

Ukitake: Calm down… Since Angel disappeared, I'll do the disclaimer. *coughs to clear throat* Angel doesn't own Bleach or the song Hinamori sung, which was Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson.

Toshiro: And I didn't really write it either!

Ukitake: Oh, yes, Angel wanted me to ask you guys to visit her and Lambtrons' little blog; you can find the address in her profile.

Angel:*yells from the closet she hid to* REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE!


	15. AUTHORS NOTICE

I'll get straight to the point:

I'm putting "Mission: High School" on hold.

Why?

Because I noticed that I've written myself into a dead end; I have absolutely no idea what I should write next. So, I decided that I will keep going once I have a clear idea what to do with it.

The plan right now is that I will start re-writing all the chapters and create a better plot. I won't take the current chapters down (at least not yet) so that those who want can still read the story (and this message). I will make a "new story" for the re-written chapters, so you can find them there (I'll probably use the same name for the fic, but I'll put the 'rewritten' status to the summary)

Right now I want to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story, and I apologize to those who have been waiting for the next chapter. Please be patient with me.

That's all for now, please keep your eyes open for the new version!

* * *

><p>Toshiro: Does this mean you won't make me suffer in a while?<p>

Me: Don't celebrate just yet; I still have a few one-shots on the way.

Toshiro: Oh god, no more yaoi, please!

Me&Lambtron: *evil laughter*

Toshiro: *sweatdrop*


End file.
